The Legend Of Spyro and Cynder: Fall of The King
by 19mcgews
Summary: This is a little project i have been working on for the past couple of months. it will have grammatical errors and the way i write is kind of strange. my works focus more on the conversations between character so you will see a lot of this "hi there" said someone "how are you doing." so if that's not for you then keep on scrolling. i really hope you enjoy and i am open to feedback!


"that's just it." Said the timekeeper "I can't find spyro anywhere in this book."

"hmm" said ignitus "where are you my young dragon?"

Three days have passed since spyro, ignitus, and cynder went up to fight malafor and all though the world was saved there have been no signs of the dragons. Most people have given up hope that the dragons survived the fight with malafor but one dragonfly still has some hope.

"come sparx" said volteer with a hint of sadness in his voice "I know you long to see them but im afraid you need to come to terms with them being gone."

Sparx sighed as he flew away from the cliff he had been waiting at and with sagged shoulders he flew inside the temple.

"I just can't believe it volteer, the onetime I don't go with him he just disappears." Said sparx "it almost feels like its my fault."

"don't say that my dragonfly friend." Said volteer "there was no way you could have accompanied them and if you had you would be gone along with them."

"you say that like they are dead." Said sparx frustrated that everyone was losing hope "there just missing they will show up any day now, and if spyro is in trouble then he has and I hate to say her name but he has cynder."

"indeed you are correct." Said volteer as they reached the center of the dragon temple. Already situated at their seats were terrador and Cyril along with some representatives from the mole city and cheetah tribes.

"ah now we are all here we can continue our plans for rebuilding the world." Said terrador as volteer and sparx took their places.

"our first order of business is the continued funding for dragon city as you all know the city took massive amounts of damage during the war.'' Said Cyril

"actually that is why I am here." Said the cheetah representative "our tribe can't afford the tax increase we were and still are attacked being malafor's damn army."

"us as well" said the mole in the corner "even without a leader the scattered forces attack us small settlements."

"hmm" said terrador "if there are still remnants of malafor's forces then we must extinguish them."

"I agree" said volteer "I can summon what's left of dragon cities army and we can send small groups out to hunt down any forces malafor may have left behind."

"I'm afraid this means the tax must remain high." Said Cyril

"once those beasts aren't at our front door you can have all the money you need." Said the cheetah

"umm real quick before we break and all go do this stuff can we umm maybe talk about spyro." Asked sparx

"sparx I'm afraid there is nothing to say." Said terrador with a frown "we don't have enough troops to said a search party and malafor's mountain top is just gone. For now, all we can do is wait."

Sparx was troubled by the response because deep down he knew spyro was still alive but he felt like spyro was also in grave danger.

meanwhile far far away from Warfang, spyro and cynder are in a deep sleep trapped in malafor's prison. While sleeping spyro dreams about being with ignitus in the chamber but for ignitus it is not a dream.  
"ah my young spyro I have been looking for you and it seems you found me." Said ignitus turning to face the purple dragon

"ignitus!" yelled spyro as he realized ignitus was now blue "where are we? how are you alive and why are you blue?"

"I'm afraid I am not alive my dear spyro." Explained ignitus "you see during ever new beginning a dragon is appointed to record what happens during that era and I have been appointed to record this era, your era spyro."

"my era… what do you mean." Asked spyro

"for the longest time spyro the lands have been at war and through you everything is returning to normal." Said ignitus "and someone kind hearted and strong needs to lead the lands."

"what?" said spyro "you think I can rule the lands? I can't I'm a purple dragon everyone will think I'm just like malafor."

"yes but without you everything has already started to fall apart I'm afraid my fellow guardians will not be able to continue." Said ignitus as he looked down at his book "it has only been three days and they have already failed the city."

"wait three days how is that possible I put the world together and then woke up here." Said spyro

"no my dear friend I'm afraid you are still asleep; this is a dream." Said ignitus "and to worsen matters I'm afraid when you defeated malafor you trapped yourselves in his prison."

"what! how do cynder and I escape." Said spyro

"I'm afraid I don't have the answer to your question but malafor escaped by using cynder as a portal perhaps you could do the same." Said ignitus "I'm sorry to cut your time short but it seems your friend cynder is trying to wake you best not leave her waiting."

"wait ignitus." Said spyro as the room filled with white.

"spyro wake up come on spyro wake up." Was the first thing spyro heard as he started to move

"ignitus wait." Mumbled spyro as he opened his eyes

"there you are spyro." Said cynder as she helped spyro to his feet

"what happened" mumbled spyro

"well that's not good because I was about to ask you the same question." Said cynder

Spyro looked around and saw a barren wasteland similar to the scorched lands, everything was burnt and in the distance he could see huge creatures walking around.

"looks like whatever you did didn't save the world it destroyed it." Said cynder as she looked at spyro  
''no this is not the normal world cynder I think we are trapped in the realm we put malafor in." said spyro "before you woke me up I talked to ignitus and he said that I put the world back together but at the same time I trapped us here."

"well I'm just glad you woke up I was worried." said cynder as she hugged him "did ignitus happen to mention a way out of here, cause this place doesn't look all that fun."

"I'm afraid he said he had no idea how to get us out." Said spyro with a sigh "but he reminded me of how malafor got out, how he used you as a portal."

''spyro I don't know if I can do that again." Said cynder with a look of worry on her face "when I became that portal I was strengthened by lots of dark magic and once the portal closed I was completely sapped of all power it nearly killed me."

"well in that case we better find a different way out because if you died than there wouldn't even be a reason to get out." Said spyro "looks like we have some exploring to do."

Spyro and cynder fly up taking in the rest of the surroundings, in the distance they see scores of malafor's evil forces on the ground as they flew closer they saw that the monsters were walking towards a massive portal.

"spyro look we can get through that portal." Said cynder as she flew towards it

"wait cynder." Called spyro when she heard this cynder turned and face spyro. "we need to figure out how to close that portal we can't have this many monsters coming through.''

"what if we flew through the portal and fought all of malafor's forces, look at them I can beat those guys with a wing tided behind my back." Suggested cynder

"that's not the problem cynder what about all those giant monsters." Said spyro "what happens when those things reach the portal."

"hmm I guess you are right." Said cynder "well what's your plan."

"I don't know we are so high up that they can't see us which means we have the element of surprise." Said spyro "I say we head down there and kill all of them at the portal and then figure out how to shut it down."

"sounds like a plan." Said cynder as she and spyro flew towards the monsters.

"we must avenge our fallen king malafor." Yelled Urzak the fallen "the killer spyro has destroyed our lord now we must break through this portal and finish what our lord started!

As he said this the small army cheered and started rushing the exit. "come my brothers glory awaits!" as Urzak yelled this spyro flew down and launched a shard of ice straight throw the monsters chest.

"look" yelled one of the beasts "it's the dragons that murdered malafor attack them."

The monsters drew their weapons as the dragons landed in front of them, as they rushed the dragons many of them were burnt to a crisp by fire while the remaining ones in the first charge were cut down with a shower of poison.

"spyro look out there are some to your left." Yelled cynder giving spyro just enough time to dodge the attack. Spyro jumped back and zapped the beast, while cynder used her shadow abilities to faze next to some archers and take them down. With a couple quick blows the archers were defeated and cynder turned to face spyro only to see him locked in combat with an elite shadow troll. The thing lunged towards spyro knocking him into a wall, seeing this cynder jumped down into the fray pushing the beast back with wind.

"spyro are you alright." Said cynder as she helped him up

"I'm fine" said spyro as he and cynder readied themselves "he is the last one and I think we can take him."

"I don't know he is an elite." Said cynder "we need to use fury against him."

"alright let's just hope there is no more fighting after him." Said spyro as he and cynder jumped into the air reading their fury attack. In a blaze of purple, the two dragons released pure energy destroying the elite troll in seconds.

"whew." Said cynder as her and spyro hit the ground "that gets harder every time."

"guess we are just getting old." Said spyro. "come on, with them dealt with we can figure out how to shut down this portal"

Spyro and cynder search the general area not finding anything linked to the portal.

"spyro there's nothing here." Said cynder "what are we going to do we can't just keep searching around here."

"yeah I know." Said spyro "maybe there will be some kind of switch on the other side."

Spyro and cynder walk up to the portal.

"cynder wait before you go in let me try this." Says spyro as he picks up a stick and puts it through the portal and then pulls it out. "well the sick is unfazed so I think we will be fine."

"come on this is not the first portal we have gone through." Said cynder as her and spyro walk through. Once through the portal the duo find themselves in a field surrounded by trees, the only problem is the field is full of monsters.

"well looks like some had already gone through." Said cynder "come on let's just get this over with."

As she finished talking most of the monsters realized what they were looking at and started to charge. Spyro opened with a massive earth wall blocking half of the small army off, while cynder used her fear to confuse the troops in front of them. Once the forces were disoriented and cut off, spyro and cynder made short work of them with their fangs and sharp claws.

"well half way there." Said spyro as the remaining troops started to spill over the wall of earth. "let's finish this."

Spyro sniped some of the enemies with ice shards before they could get close while cynder used shadow to get her foes to destroy each other. With the last of the foes insight spyro formed earth all around him into a spike ball and rolled himself into them.

"nice one spyro." Said cynder as she bit down on the last gremlin

"yeah but you know how I hate that move it makes me so dizzy." Said spyro as he wobbled over.

"well I think I have good news." Said cynder "look there at those dark crystals, this must have been one of malafor's main staging positions for his army. We destroy those crystals we destroy the portal."

"well lets get to it." Said spyro as he and cynder walked over to the crystals. As always the crystals sapped away there elemental strength but the things were powerless against their sharp claws. The two made short work of the crystals and as the dark magic was destroyed the portal shrank until it was nothing.

"come on spyro lets find out where we are." Said cynder as she jumped into the air flying straight up. Once the two were high enough they looked around to see if they saw anything they recognized. In the distance they could see a burning swamp that was all to familiar.

"cynder that is the swamp where the old dragon temple is wait that is the swamp where my family is!" said spyro as he flew towards the swamp he could smell smoke from old fires, as he neared where his home used to be he feared for the worst. As he reached his old home the dragonfly village he saw that it was completely destroyed.

"no no no this can't be mom dad!" yelled spyro "its me spyro where are you."

"spyro they are gone." Said cynder with sadness in her voice "malafor used this place as a staging ground which means it was destroyed a long time ago when his forces first came here."

"how did he know about the old temple, it was abandoned until I came along and none of malafors forces where there….. except for you!" shouted spyro "you're the one who told him about this place about the temple my father and mother are dead because of you!"

"spyro please don't say that." Cried cynder "I wasn't in control"

"you… you were in control when you left the temple and went back to malafor!" said spyro

"im sorry I was confused back then none of the guardians thought of me as anything more than garbage." Said cynder "back then i…. I wanted them dead so I told malafor about this place before he betrayed me and used me as his gateway here."

"come on" said spyro wiping away tears "lets just head to the old temple and see if there is anything we can eat, it's a long flight back to dragon city."

Spyro doesn't say a word the whole walk to the old temple even as they face the lurking creatures of the swamp spyro just cuts them down and continues to walk.

"spyro please." Said cynder "you must know that neither of us could have done anything to stop malafor from being here."

"you could have." Said spyro as they reached the temple door. The door had been blasted open and once inside spyro and cynder saw that all the old statues had been destroyed.

"well cynder this is what you wanted." Said spyro as he looked at the head of a statue

"come on spyro there is nothing that will help us here." Said cynder "lets just get going."

''alright." Said spyro "lets just go."

The two fly up out of the swamp and head in the direction of dragon city, cynder leaves a large gap between her and spyro as they fly. Many hours pass like this and darkness is looming. Cynder slows due to lack of energy but spyro continues to fly at a speed to fast for cynder.  
"spyro slow down!" shouted cynder "I can't keep up."

Spyro slowed until he was flying next to cynder. "lets just fly down and camp out for the night." Said spyro as cynder and him flew down into a small clearing.  
"being out here reminds me of the good old days." Said spyro as he and cynder laid down under a tree. "back when I was still discovering my elements me sparx spent many a night out here under the stars."

"man my first happy memories where memories with you." Said cynder "spyro im sorry for what I did it was a grave mistake that you paid for."

"cynder I know you were just confused you did what you thought was right and I can't blame you for the things malafor did." Said spyro "im the one that should be apologizing I should not have acted that way towards you."

"I meant it when I said I loved you, you are the only dragon that can look at me and not see malafor." Said cynder as she laid her head on spyros shoulder.

"I love you too cynder." Said spyro, and with that the two fell asleep.

The next day cynder woke up to find herself alone under the tree. "spyro!" she shouted as she stood to look for him, she did not have to look long because a few moments after she called his name spyro appeared from behind a bush "what the hell are you doing?" asked cynder

"ive been hunting this rabbit." Said spyro wish shame on his face "but he got away from me."

"well that's alright I mean everyone's got to be bad at something." Chuckled cynder as she walked over to spyro. The duo flew back into the air continuing there trek to dragon city. After many more hours of flying spyro and cynder caught a glimpse of the city.

"well cynder there it is." Said spyro "I wonder how much of the city they have repaired by now."

"I don't know how long we were out." Said cynder "but it could not have been long because the walls are still down."

Meanwhile back in dragon city the three dragons trying to run the place are still having a hard time doing so.

''we need the tax to be increased." Stated terrador as the three bickered "if we are going to fix that wall we will need more than what we have."

"terrador." Said Cyril "we can't increase the tax the people don't have any more money."  
"hey guys." Said sparx but no one heard him or chose to answer him "ok just ignore me, well you guys seem to have this handled so I'm just gonna head on out of here."

Sparx was able to leave the meeting room without anyone even noticing his absence. As he flew towards his favorite spot to look for spyro he mumbled "stupid dragons! Completely forget spyro in 5 days and now all they do is argue." As sparx reached his ledge he sighed and looked off into the distance "and as usual there is nothing there. Man spyro where the hell are you." Just as he finished saying that he saw something in the distance. "probably just a bird." He thought until it got closer and he could make out two of them. "ok so there are two birds that are the color purple and….. holy shit that's spyro!" yelled sparx as he realized who they were. He started to fly out to them yelling spyro

"umm spyro that weird gold thing is getting kind of close." Said cynder pointing out sparx

"that's not just any weird gold thing that's sparx!" said spyro as he flew towards sparx

"oh good the weirdest of all gold things." Mumbled cynder as she flew after him

"spyro oh my god man is it good to see you." Said sparx as he reached spyro and gave him a hug "it's been five days and everyone thinks you're dead."

"what?" said spyro as cynder reached the two "cynder sparx says that everyone thinks we are dead."

"yeah when you guys and ignitus went up there and did not come back we thought you would never come down. But not me I've been waiting here every day." Said sparx as they flew towards the ledge. "umm guys where is ignitus?"

"he he didn't make it." Said spyro "he sacrificed himself to get us through the belt of fire, he got us through but the fires… consumed him.

''fuck man ignitus was the only dragon that truly listened to me." Said sparx "I'm gonna miss that guy"

"come on guys.'' Said cynder "from what sparx is saying we should go and reintroduce ourselves."

The three fly into the temple and sparx guides them into the meeting room. Once inside the meeting all the dragons don't notice spyro and cynder.

"see this is what im talking about." Said sparx "damn dragons to busy to even notice us."

"well come now sparx that's no way to….." volteer stops talking after turning and seeing spyro "ah the young hero returns. Gentleman I think maybe we should postpone this discussion."

"what are you talking about?" said terrador before turning and facing the two dragons "ah spyro and cynder you have finally returned we were fearing the worst."

''everyone" said Cyril to the crowd of people "im afraid we have to cut this meeting short we hope to see you here this time tomorrow."

"spyro, cynder it is good to see the both of you but I must ask where is ignitus?" said volteer "I fear something has happened."

"ignitus he…" said spyro before trailing off

"he sacrificed himself for us." Finished cynder "we could not get through the belt of fire so he gave his life protecting us from the flames."

"this is troubling news." Said terrador "he was my friend since I was a young dragon, he trained with me as a kid."

"his death brings sadness to us all." Said spyro "but I don't know if he is truly gone."

"what do you mean" asked terrador

"before I woke up after the fight with malafor I had a dream, ignitus was in it and he was blue." Said spyro, as he said this Cyril gave volteer a concerning look as spyro continued the three elders seemed to get more and more uneasy "while I was talking to him he said he is the new chronicler for this chapter. He explained that I was destined to rule dragon city and that there was a new prophecy."

"what!" yelled terrador "if there is a new prophecy we must figure out what it is."

"according to the scrolls I have read, a new prophecy should revile itself to the people it effects most, usually in a dream." Said Cyril ''so that means the prophecy will relive itself with time."

"spyro tell us how you defeated malafor." Said terrador

"me and cynder went up to his perch and found him." Explained spyro "once up there we flew into his realm and fought him."

"while fighting him the world started to fall apart.'' Said cynder "as we beat him the world was in pieces, I wanted to go but spyro said he needed to stay."

''I don't know how but somehow I put the world back together." Said spyro "than we woke up trapped in malafor's prison. But we found some of his forces using a portal to the normal realm and that's how we escaped."

"hmm that must be how malafor's forces are popping up in other places." Said Cyril

"yes there must be other portals or staging grounds where his troops are still coming from." Finished terrador

"well we have got to stop them." Said spyro "me and cynder can go out right now."

''no no my young dragon that is a problem for another day." Said volteer "now you both must be very tired, sparx why don't you take spyro and cynder to your room I know there is plenty of space."  
as volteer finished his sentence spyro realized how tired he was, he let out a big yawn as he followed sparx to the room.

"wait." Said spyro "turning around to face the elders. "what happened to hunter? Where is he?"

"fear not spyro." Said terrador "hunter is at his village right now helping defend against malafor's remaining army"

"oh ok'' said spyro before turning and following sparx down the hall

''this could be problematic'' whispered Cyril

"indeed" said terrador

At sparx's room spyro and cynder laid down in a bed next to each other. Spyro falls asleep rather quickly leaving cynder and sparx as the only people up.

''alright cynder." Said sparx "is spyro really alright? He does not seem like himself."

"sparx Remember how we were talking about malafor's staging ground?" said cynder "well it was right next to your swamp and malafor's forces burnt the swamp to the ground." She paused "they burnt everything including your village."

''what…. What are you saying?" asked sparx

"I'm sorry but I think your parents did not make it." Said cynder

"no that can't be I mean that village is in the middle of nowhere when did this happen could it have been stopped?" Asked sparx through tears

''no it happened early in the war." Said cynder "once malafor disowned the apes, we think he went there sometime after."

"ok." Mumbled sparx "let's just go to sleep I will talk to spyro in the morning."

Meanwhile spyro wakes in a strange place, he is surrounded by trees and the sky is a bright yellow

"where am I" thought spyro "I must be dreaming"

"you are dreaming spyro" said a strange voice "but this may be the most important dream of your life."

"this must be the prophecy Cyril was talking about." Thought spyro before he yelled "what do you want!"

"its not what I want my young dragon but what you must here…. A purple dragon is destined to rule the land. Many will betray him before his rule, and the one closest to him will be his downfall." Said the voice before everything went black.

Cynder woke in what looked like malafor's realm. "oh no I'm trapped here again, but how did I get here?" she thought before malafor swooped down in front of cynder.

''what?" said cynder "bu but we killed you."

"yes my dearest daughter you did." Said malafor "oh don't fret I am still very dead and soon you will be to if you don't heed my warning."

'' im not listening to a thing you say" said cynder

"oh but you must." Said malafor "or else everything you hold dear will die. You see I've been tasked with telling you the prophecy."

"you!" said cynder "why should I believe a word you say."

"because in order for me to keep existing I have to tell you this." Explained malafor "you see there are always two sides to a prophecy a light side and a dark side and the purest and most evil dragons are tasked with telling these prophecies."

"ok I'm listing.'' Said cynder

"two purple dragons ended the era and now a new one must begin, for one purple dragon will rule with an iron fist. There will be war" Said malafor "and once the dust has cleared only neither purple dragon will remain slain by the each other."

"what the hell is that supposed to mean?" spat cynder

"sorry my daughter." Said malafor as the world started to fade "I just tell you the prophecy I don't have to explain it''

As the world went black the only thing cynder could hear was malafor's twisted laughter.

Both dragons woke at the same time jumping from their beds, startling sparx

''whoa! hey guys it's alright." Said sparx "do that again and I might have a heart attack."

"sorry sparx." Said spyro "just a bad dream."

"a dream" said cynder "I had a bad dream too."

"what happened in your dream cynder?" asked spyro

"nothing too bad." Said cynder "I just had a nightmare about being back in malafor's prison."

Cynder hated the fact that she was lying to spyro but she did not know if she could tell him what her dream was about. "how about yours?"

"I don't know I…" spyro trailed off "I think it may have been the prophecy."

"what do you mean?" asked sparx

"I don't know last night I was visited by some mysterious dragon and he told me that I was destined to be a great king but that the person closest to me would be my downfall."

Spyro and sparx both looked at cynder "so nothing talked to you in your dream, no one said anything like that?"

"no like I said I just dreamed about being trapped I can't even remember everything" lied cynder "sparx don't you need to talk to spyro."

"oh yeah spyro…. Cynder told me about what happened to mom and dad." Said sparx "cynder could you give us the room."

"sure thing take your time I'm going to head down and see if any of the elders are up." Said cynder as she left the room. Cynder walked down the hall till she made it to the meeting room. It was empty but cynder could hear voices down the hall.

"we mustn't let spyro become ruler of the land." Said one of the voices as she got closer she could tell that it was terrador.

"if ignitus said that spyro must become the ruler than it is so." Said Cyril "think about it ignitus is this eras chronologic scholar he knows right from wrong."

"even though I think the purple dragons should be exterminated I must agree with Cyril." Said volteer "if the prophecy states…

"the prophecy hasn't stated anything yet!" yelled terrador as cynder walked in

''you're wrong" said cynder looking at terrador "the prophecy has said everything."

"ah young cynder" said volteer before he was cut off by terrador "cut the crap volteer cynder heard everything,"

"is this true cynder did you hear what we said?" asked Cyril

"I heard enough, spyro and I were told the prophecy like you predicted Cyril." Said cynder

"well what was it!" demanded terrador

"I was visited by malafor, he told me that a purple dragon was still destined to rule while another purple dragon was destined to defeat him." Said cynder "and when I talked to spyro he said he was visited by a golden dragon that told him he was destined to be king and that his closest friend would be his downfall."

"does… does spyro know about your half of the story?" asked volteer

"no I have not told him." Said cynder

"good keep it that way we will let him rule and everything will be fine." Said Cyril

"have you forgotten the old prophecy it states that the first purple dragon to rule will bring chaos we can't let spyro rule." Said terrador

"cynder what do you think?" asked Cyril

"i…. I love spyro, but I hated malafor he was a monster." Said cynder "I just don't want that to happen I think it should be a democracy of sorts with one of each element and spyro." Said cynder

"hmm that could work." Said terrador

"no we can't sway from the path that has been laid out." Said volteer "spyro must rule."

While they were talking Cyril whispered something to terrador that cynder couldn't here.

"yes your right." Said terrador before turning to cynder "cynder could you please give us the room."

"uh sure thing." Said cynder as she walked out. After finishing the conversation cynder went back to spyro who was still with sparx so instead she went into the city. After walking around the park she noticed that she was getting a lot of dirty looks. "I guess that's just another perk for being malafor's kid."

"we need to kill spyro and cynder." Said Cyril once cynder was gone.

"so now you finally agree with me." Said volteer

"with them out of the picture this prophecy won't come true and we will become rulers of the land." Said terrador

"I already have some certain dragons who can do the job." Said volteer with a smile "shall I send for them."  
"yes and make it quick, cynder is separated from spyro so we need to strike her down." Said cyril

Once spyro was done comforting sparx he went into the meeting room to see if the elders where there. As he walked in he was greeted by volteer. "hello young spyro rest well?"

"I slept well." Said spyro as he joined the three elders. "and I think I was told the prophecy last night."

"oh, well would you like to share." Said terrador

"yes please tell us what you were told." Said Cyril

''well I woke in a beautiful forest and the sky was gold." Explained spyro "I think it was a golden dragon, he told me that a purple dragon was still destined to rule, and I think I was that dragon."

"oh my that goes with what ignitus said." Said volteer

"wait I don't know." Said spyro "I've never done anything like this, and…. There is more to the prophecy."

"well tell us." Demanded terrador

"the golden dragon said that the person closest to me would be my downfall." Said spyro "I don't want to be king if I can't be with cynder."

"don't worry spyro it won't come to that." Said Cyril "these prophecies take years to come true and you two might not even be the dragons that are mentioned."

''now spyro why don't you head into town and try to find cynder.'' Said volteer "while you're gone we will try to find a replacement for ignitus. We need a fire elder after all."

"ok" said spyro "I hope to see you all soon." Said spyro as he left. He had a strange suspicion that they were not telling him everything, but as he reached the temple gates he forgot.

"well I guess I better start looking." He thought as he opened the doors and left the temple. It was a short walk from the temple to the crowded streets. He could see that there was still damage from malafor's siege but other than that it was intact. As he continued to walk he started to notice that moles and dragons alike were staring at him. They all looked at him with wonder struck faces before one came up to ask him a question.

"spyro is it true that you defeated malafor and put the earth back together?" asked the young mole

"well yes but anyone would have done that." Said spyro as more people came up and a crowd formed "is it true that you and cynder defeated malafor." Yelled one "is cynder still a threat." Yelled another

"what? no cynder is not a threat! I could not have done it without her she is a hero." Said spyro

"but before malafor's escape she murdered dozens of dragons and moles alike, she was the scourge of the skies." Said a mole

"that wasn't her she was being controlled by malafor he turned her thoughts dark and forced her to endure evil torture that destroyed her mind." Said spyro "but now she is my best friend. Now if you will excuse me I'm off to find her." Finished spyro before he took to the skies to escape the crowd. "damn news travels fast." Thought spyro as he flew over the city "now if I was cynder where would I be?"

Cynder walked down a wet street far away from the busy streets of dragon city. She was tired of getting looks and glares from people that saw her. As she tried to enter a shop the store owner slammed the door in her face. "man good way to say thanks for saving the world." Mumbled cynder before she continued down the street. As she walked she noticed two dragons following her. After seeing this she picked up the pace and rounded several comers. As her pursuers continued to follow her she decided to turn and face them. "what do you want." She yelled

"what do we want." Said one of the dragons "we want justice"

"Justice? what do you mean?" Asked cynder

"two years ago you killed a young dragon with blue scales his name was raptor and he deserves justice." Said one of the dragons with tears running down her eyes.

"listen I didn't have control of myself back then," explained cynder "I was just a puppet in malafor's game."

"well puppet." Said one of the dragons ''it's time you met your maker."

Cynder readies herself for a fight. But before she could fight she was knocked out by a blow to the head from behind. The dragons carried cynder into their home before tying her up. When she woke she found herself face to face with her kidnappers.

"why are you doing this." Said cynder "just let me go."

"no no no you see." Said the red dragon "you killed my brother, his wife, and her son."

"no that wasn't me I didn't have control." Said cynder

''well we are in control now." Said the red dragon as he dragged his claw across cynders face cutting her "and now we are gonna have our fun." Said the blue female dragon

"man where is cynder." Thought spyro, he had been flying through the air searching for about two hours. "man I hope nothing is wrong." As spyro flew he had no idea what was happening to cynder. Another hour passed before he decided to head back. "she is probably back at the temple anyways."

Cynder cried out in pain as the one of the dragons stabbed cynders left paw with a nail. "please stop." She cried

"oh no no no this is just the beginning honey." Said the dragon as she pushed the nail further into her paw. "you deserve this and much worse." As a nail was driven into her right paw she lost consciousness.

"oh man look what you did now we have to wait for her to wake up." Said the red dragon

"its alright." Said the blue dragon "just get a bucket and fill it with water that should wake her up."

"nah let her sleep I could use some lunch." Said the third dragon "shes not going anywhere."

"alright you two go I will stay here and make sure she doesn't escape." Said the dragoness.

Cynder woke up in the air she didn't know how she got there but she turned to see spyro flying towards the dragon temple.

"spyro help me im trapped." Yelled cynder but spyro couldn't hear her. "no spyro don't go please help me!" as spyro continued to fly away, in a fit of rage she shot a slew of poison at him "why can't you hear me!"

"ouch'' yelled spyro as the poison hit his body "man shit what was that."

''my elements work." Said cynder. "I can control him with fear!"

Cynder used her fear powers to take control of spyro as she did it startled spyro "what the hell." Yelled spyro as he was jerked back towards the city "I can't control myself."

"that's the point dummy." Mumbled cynder

"wait cynder is that you." Yelled spyro

"yes its me." Said cynder as she jerked spyros head up and down making him nod.

"oh well um tell me if you're in trouble." Said spyro, once he finished talking his head nodded up and down again. "shit where are you tell me where you are"

"how the hell am I supposed to answer that you idiot" thought cynder as she forced spyro to fly down towards the city. Once spyro landed she realized that she didn't know where she was.

"cynder im gonna run around the city, stop me when im close or you see something important." Said spyro as he ran down the street.

"good idea'' thought cynder. Spyro ran around the city while cynder directed him towards the last thing she remembered. As spyro came across a run-down pastry shop cynder directed him to the alley behind it where she was knocked out.

"cynder there is nothing here." Said spyro as he said that two dragons walked past realizing that they had walked past spyro they turned to talk to him.

"holy shit that's spyro." Said one to the other

"dude could we get your autograph." Said the second dragon

"not now please im trying to find my friend." Said spyro "cynder where to."

Cynder looked at the two dragons, there were two of her captors. "spyro they know; they are the ones that kidnapped me." Before she could say anymore everything went black and she woke back up in the basement.

"ah your back." Said the female dragon "the boys went out so it's just gonna be you and me for a bit."

As she said that she ran her sharp tail up cynders cheek cutting it.

"your dead." Said cynder "my friend spyro is coming for me."

''oh sweetheart" said the dragoness "no one knows where you are."

"did you say cynder." Asked one of the dragons that approached spyro

"yeah why?" asked spyro

"oh uh no reason." Said the dragon

"don't listen to him hes a moron." Said the second dragon '' well we need to get going let you keep searching."

"no no I need to ask your friend here a question." Said spyro as he glared the dragon down. "where the hell is cynder."

''uh she shes down in our basement." Said the dragon

"shut the fuck up." Said the second dragon

With that spyro shoved his sharp tail straight through the first dragons arm "take me to her now." He yelled as the dragon yelped in pain.

"ok ok just don't kill me." Whimpered the dragon

"what! I would never hurt you." Said spyo as he shoved his tail deeper into the dragons arm "as long as you take me to your house right now."

Cynder couldn't endure much more, she had cuts all over her body and still had nails in her hands as the dragoness continued to cut cynder she started to lose feeling.

"please" whispered cynder "your gonna kill me."

"that's the plan sister." Said the dragoness as she stabbed a nail into cynder's wing. She cried out as she was stabbed In the wings several more times. Once the dragoness was done with the wings she started to cut cynder all over her body. Cynder continued to endure the lashes, she thought about her past. How she had tormented the lands, how malafor used her and left her behind, and spyro. Knowing she would never see spyro she began to sob.

"oh whats wrong honey." Said the dragoness "are you not having any fun?"

"I enjoyed it." Mumbled cynder

"what?" said the dragoness "enjoyed what."

"killing." Said cynder "I loved it, destroying towns tearing families apart, and murdering people I loved murdering the most."

"shut up you bitch." Yelled the dragoness as she slapped cynder across the face.

"I remember your son." Said cynder "he looked just like you bright blue and silver scales and vibrant yellow horns well till I ripped his horns off.''

''stop talking or else." Said the dragoness

"he was a brave kid lead a charge of moles.'' Said cynder with a smile on her face. ''I killed him last, forced him to watch as I murdered his friends."

''your dead'' yelled the dragoness as she raised her paw to strike cynder down. Before she could strike she was hit in the back with a fireball, she went down engulfed in flames.

"cynder." Yelled spyro before running over to her side. "If she's dead I swear im going to kill every one of you motherfuckers."

''sp spyro." Muttered cynder

"im here cynder." Said spyro, as he said this the three other dragons readied themselves to fight. The dragoness lunged at spyro, but spyro was ready he turned and shot a single shard of ice at her pinning her to the wall. He did the same to the other two before looking to cynder.

"come on cynder your all right." He whispered as tears ran down his cheeks. He cut her down and noticed the nails in her hands. "jesus." Said spyro as he slung her over his shoulder. "you three are going to die for what you've done." And with that he walked out of the basement and into the street, as bystanders saw them they called for help and cynder was taken to the hospital. She slept for three days and spyro stayed by her everyday. As he sat there he looked at the report the moles had given him the day before. Cynder suffered cuts all over her body and many blows to the face and stomach. She had been stabbed with nails through the two front paws and several times in each wing.

"ha you you've endured much worse than this." Whispered spyro "come on wake up, I can't go on on my own."

"spyro." Said a mole "the doctors are here again we need the room for the next couple hours."

''ok sorry." Said spyro as he got up and walked towards the exit. "please save her."

Later that day spyro sat down with the guardians. He had many concerns and questions.

''what Is troubling you young spyro?" asked Cyril  
"im just worried'' said spyro "its been five days since we got back and cynder was trapped in a cellar and tortured!"

"don't worry young spyro we plan on making an example out of her captors." Said terrador

"I don't know if I can live in dragon city knowing that cynder is in constant danger." Said spyro "how how has your search for a new fire guardian gone."

"im glad you asked." Said volteer "spyro say hello to nova."

A elegant dragoness with gold and red scales walks into the room. She looks to be about the same age as the others and she bares a remarkable resemblance to ignitus

"you look just like ignitus." Said spyro

"yes im his younger sister." Said nova "before he passed he was training me to take his spot I hope to be of help to you and cynder during these troubled times."  
"thank you nova and nice to meet you." Said spyro before turning to the others "I think im going to head back to the hospital now. The surgery is probably done.''

At the hospital spyro finds himself stuck in the waiting room, not long after a mole comes in and tells spyro that he can see cynder.

"finally." Said spyro as he followed the mole "how did the surgery go doc."  
"it went as well as a surgery can go, for a patient that was tortured and stabbed several times." Explained the mole "she won't be able to fly for awhile and she will never fully recover."

"as long as she will be able to fly." Said spyro "will she be able to?"

"yes but it will be more taxing and she will be slowed due to her injuries." Explained the doctor "she has many scars all over her body and they will never fully heal."

"I don't care about scars." Said spyro "when is she going to wake up."

"well with all the red gems we used she should be awake right now." Said the doctor as he stopped in front of a room "she's in there just don't get her riled up to much."

The doctor opened the door and let spryo into the room, spyro looked into the room and saw cynder laying in a bed. She had bandages all over her wings.  
"morning cynder." Said spyro as walked over and sat next to her bed "how are you feeling?"

"well if what the doctors said I should feel a lot worse than I do." Said cynder "they have red gems pumping into me."

''yes but how are you doing?" repeated spyro

"im i…. I don't know." Said cynder "everyone hates me."

''that's not true." Said spyro

"yes it is, I walked around for an hour and all I got was dirty looks.' Said cynder "I don't think I can stay in dragon city."

"your right, while you were sleeping I thought about that." Said spyro "you were here for two days and already attacked. I can't stand a place where you're not safe."

"what should we do then?" asked cynder

"we need to leave." Said spyro "but we can't let anyone know. because of the prophecy, the guardians will try to stop me."

"where will we go?" said cynder

"it doesn't matter." Said spyro "we just need to go away from here, to a place where no one knows you."

"I can't fly." Said cynder "my wings are broken."

"I know I read the doctors report.'' Said spyro "we will have to wait until then."

"alright." Said cynder "just give me a couple of days."

"im going to head to the temple and talk to sparx, once we our gone we should stop by hunters village to make sure he is alright." Said spyro as he turned to leave "get some rest I will be back later today."

"spyro" coughed cynder "don't trust the guardians, they are not what they seem."

Meanwhile deep in the prison the guardians are all standing in front of the cell containing the dragons that attacked cynder.

"what the hell where you thinking." Yelled terrador "you had one job."

"yes and technically we were doing that job, spyro just got in the way" Said the red dragon scratching at his bandaged arm.

"we paid you to kill cynder not that." Said Cyril

"just proves my point that we should have done it." Said volteer "we still can."

"no we can't just walk into the hospital someone will recognize us." Said terrador "but no one will know silver."

''hmm your right" said nova "they didn't put up flyers because spyro took them in, we just have to bust her out."

"what about us?" said the red dragon

"because of your fun im afraid your going to be stuck in prison for a bit." Said Cyril

"you can't do this we will tell someone." Said the green dragon

"hmm your right, I guess we don't have time for a public execution." Said terrador "nova why don't you try your new ability?"

''wait." Said the red dragon before nova spit lava into his face. As the lava burnt him to a crisp the green dragon turned to fight her but he was quickly shocked by volteer.

"now silver." Said Cyril "I take it you still want cynder dead?"

"of, of course." Stampeded silver shocked by what just happened

"kill her quietly and wait till spyro is not by her side he mustn't know about this. Do this and the money we promised you and your friends will be yours." Said Cyril "go, we must make it look like they did this to each other."

As silver walked out of her cell she looked back at the guardians and a sly smile crossed her lips.

"what do you mean we have to leave!" yelled sparx

"shh sparx." Whispered spyro "the guardians can't know about this, its not safe here for cynder so her and I are leaving and never coming back, your welcome to join us."

"i…. spyro what are you thinking." Said sparx "what about the prophecy?"

"fuck the prophecy." Said spyro "if your coming pack your things and be ready to leave tomorrow."

"spyro i…" was all sparx could say before spyro walked out of the room. As he walked down the hallway towards the exit he looked around for the guardians "hello!" shouted spyro "hmm must be gone."

He walked over to the meeting room looking for anything of suspicions "what did cynder mean." Thought spyro as he was looking around her heard dragons walking up the hall, spyro jumped into the closet before they noticed him.

"im glad cynder will finally be taken care of." Said terrador

"shh terrador." Said volteer "spyro could be around."

"he's at the hospital with cynder volteer." Said terrador "you must stop worrying it's almost over. Soon cynder will be dead and spyro is the easy part"

''I will take it easy once it is done." Said volteer

"I must agree with volteer." Said nova "I don't know what ignitus thought he saw in purple dragons; they are nothing but ticking time bombs."

The dragons continue to walk down the hall out of earshot of spyro, the last thing he could here was terrador's wicked laughter. Once they were out of view spyro flew out of the closet and took off towards the exit. "I've got to get to cynder." Thought spyro as he flew out the door.

Silver took her time on the walk to the hospital, she hummed a tune as she walked. Once she reached the hospital she looked inside to see if she could see spyro, the coast was clear as she entered the hospital. She asked a nurse if she had seen a purple dragon. The nurse said that spyro had left and not come back.  
"perfect." Said silver "I would like to see one of your patients, her name is cynder. She is a dear friend."

"oh my, well follow me." Said the nurse as she took silver to cynders room "she is still on red gems so she might be a little woozy, but if she wasn't on red gems she would die."

"ok could could we have the room." Said silver sniffling.

"of course." Said the nurse as she left and shut the door

''spyro." Mumbled cynder "is that you?"

"im afraid not dear." Said silver as she walked over to the bed "man they have you all drugged up, here let me help."

Silver knocked the red gem that was healing cynder on to the ground, where it crashed into tiny pieces.

"uh oh did you need those." Taunted silver

"no how can this be." Said cynder as she weakly rose from the bed

"your friend spyro did quite a number on me." Said silver as she walked over to the door and locked it "but the good ol guardians had my back."

"what?" mumbled cynder as she tried to stand but fell over "th the guardians would never."

''no no there were pretty clear about killing you, your pal spyro just didn't let me finish." Said silver "but in your state without meds I would say you have about twenty minutes."

"you bitch you won't get away with this!" mumbled cynder "spyro will kill you."

"maybe but the guardians will kill him long before he even knows I killed you." Said silver

"no they can't kill him" said cynder as tears rolled down her eyes

Spyro flew as fast as he could, faster than he had ever flown before. As he flew over dragon city he neared the hospital. Once inside he rushed past the nurses and headed straight for cynders room. He didn't slow down as he neared the door he just lowered his head and charged into it. With a loud crash the door broke off its hinges and hit the ground. When he looked up he saw the blue and silver dragon from the basement cynder was locked up in.

"your fucking dead." Said spyro as he lunged towards the dragoness. She dodged left and ran for the exit

"save her or kill me you don't have time for both." Said the dragoness as she ran down the hall

Spyro turned and looked at cynder, she was unconscious.

"no no cynder! Help!" yelled spyro as a mole came running in

"oh my lord what happened?" said the mole "she needs those red gems."

"it was a dragoness she got away, please save cynder." Pleaded spyro as he finished saying this two mole doctors rushed in and set up another red gem. "we need this room clear." Said the mole

"oh sorry.'' Said spyro as he walked into the hallway. He sat down next to the room and laid his head down. "I should go after that dragon." Thought spyro "no I can't I have to stay here and protect cynder until she can move. With the guardians against us I have to stay here and protect her."

Spyro sat outside of the room for hours, a couple moles gave him sad looks but other than that he just sat there. As night was falling the doctors walked out of cynders room. As they walked out spyro jumped up.

''how is she?" asked spyro

"she is fine." Said a doctor "the damages caused by that dragon have been fixed and now she just needs to stay on medication till she is fully healed. If something like this happens again….."

''it won't but don't let anyone visit her but me, to many people blame her for the things malafor did." Said spyro

"that is true I could barely get enough staff to work on her, to many wouldn't." said the mole

"thank you, can I go in there?" asked spyro

"yes she is asleep but should be waking soon." Said the doctor "any other questions?"

''yeah how long till she can leave?'' Said spyro

"she needs to be on the gems for at least another day, but once that is done she will be able to walk fine but flying will take some time."

"thank you doctor, uh I never caught your name?" said spyro

"I'm doctor baggins." Said the mole "now someone in their needs you."

Spyro walks into cynders new room, she is asleep in the bed with an aura of red surrounding her healing her. Spyro sits down next to her bed and lays his head down falling asleep immediately. As spyro sleeps he dreams of being in the strange chamber where he found ignitus.

''ignitus!" yelled spyro as he looked around "where are you?"

"fear not young spyro im right here." Said ignitus as he rounded a corner "im sorry it took me this long to speak with you."

''ignitus what should I do the guardians there not what they seem to be." Said spyro

"I know my friend, I record everything." Said ignitus "you are in grave danger, the guardians know that cynders not dead. Tomorrow they will come for you."

"what should I do?" asked spyro "I can't leave cynder but she is not ready to leave."

"your best bet is to leave the hospital early in the morning and sneak into the temple, grab the supplies you need and your friend sparx and leave dragon city." Said ignitus "im afraid that is all I can say. Now go and when you wake up leave with cynder."

"ignitus I miss you." Said spyro

"as do I my purple friend." Said ignitus as the room filled with white.

Spyro woke with a start, once he had his bearings he turned to cynder and tried to wake her

"wake up cynder we have to go!" said spyro as he shook her

"what spyro?" said cynder as she woke from her sleep "what is going on?"

"the guardians are coming for us we need to leave." Said spyro as he grabbed a pouch and filled it with small red gems. "I know your not fully healed but if we don't leave now we die."

''okay im ready." Said cynder as she rose from the bed. She winced as she took her first steps towards the door. "where are we going."

''we have to go to the temple." Said spyro "we need some money and we can't leave sparx."

"ok lets go." Said cynder as they walked to the exit.

Silver flew over the city she knew that the guardians might kill her if she told them but they would just hunt her down if she didn't tell them. Silver ran up the steps to the temple, she opened the door to find the guardians waiting for her.  
"ah silver I take it things didn't go as planned." Said volteer

"how did you know that?" asked silver

"spyro never came here so we thought he was at the hospital." Said terrador

"he wasn't there at first but then he showed up…. He acted like he knew I was there. He immediately attacked me." Said silver "I think he heard you guys talking he knows that you want him dead."

"well this is troubling news." Said Cyril "what are we going to do?"

"for starters I think we need to cut our ties with silver here." Said terrador as he raised his tail up

"wait terrador." Said nova ''she could still be useful, now that spyro and cynder know what we are doing we need to exterminate them as quickly as possible."

"I agree, they are going to try and escape the city." Said volteer

"they won't be flying." Said silver "cynders won't be able to fly for a while, I did a number on those wings."

"good then they will be trying to escape through one of the exits." Said Cyril. "we just need to rally the people against spyro and cynder and hire some assassins."

"how would we do that?" asked terrador "they are not going to turn on there hero spyro."

"we just need to tell them the prophecy." Said nova "no one wants a purple dragon to rule."

"that won't be enough they need a story, we need spyro to lash out turn into his dark self." Said terrador "till then we can't go public."

"well they won't be able to leave dragon city as long as cynder is wounded." Said volteer "and im sure they aren't in the hospital anymore, spyro knows we would check there."

"guys what about sparx?" said nova "he is still here."

"that's our chance we capture sparx and we can get spyro to turn evil." Said terrador "we kill sparx in front of spyro and he is sure to turn evil."

"once evil we need to lure him into the streets, there the guards will help and he is sure to lose the love of the public." Said Cyril

"then we kill him." Said terrador as they all walked towards sparx room.

As cynder and spyro neared the temple, spyro's concern grew. "the guardians know we are on to them, they must have gone after sparx."

"its ok spyro." Said cynder "we will get to him before them."

The two made it to the gateway into the temple, the guards didn't give them a second look. As they entered the building they looked up and down for the guardians.

"the coast looks clear." Said spyro "cynder could you use your shadow ability to see if sparx is in the room."

'' sure thing spyro," said cynder as she morphed into the ground, the magic was taxing but it felt good to use it again. Cynder leapt out of the floor once she reached sparx room, she looked around the room seeing that it was torn and wrecked.

"oh no." said cynder as she phased back into the ground towards spyro, when she hopped up she was greeted by the guardians facing off with spyro.

"ah the whole gang is back together." Said terrador, he had sparx trapped in his paw.

"let him go terrador we just want to leave; we won't come back." Said spyro

"oh but you will." Said Cyril "the prophecy is never wrong, the only way to stop it is killing you."

"no please don't harm sparx just let him go I will make sure spyro doesn't come back." Pleaded cynder

"no can do cynder besides you have unfinished business with your friend here." Said volteer as he gestured towards silver

"hi cynder you know the saying third tries the charm." Said silver as she extended her claws.

"spyro you were right; I never should have doubted you." Said sparx "I always loved you as a brother, I will say hi to mom and dad for you."

"terrador please." Cried spyro

''im afraid not spyro." Said terrador as he smashed sparx in his paw before dropping him on the ground and stepping on his small corpse.

"you you son of a bitch!'' yelled spyro as he flew into the air, a dark purple aura covering his body. As his body changed color he readied a attack against terrador before nova blasted him with lave. Unfazed by the lave spyro spit pure energy into terrador launching him through the wall and into the street. As the other guardians began to attack spyro launched them all back with ease.

"spyro snap out of it we have to get out of here." Yelled cynder

"no they need to pay for what they have done!" shouted spyro

"we have to go you can't take them all on alone." Said cynder. As she said this many guards came over to investigate the explosions.

"get him." Yelled Cyril as he pointed at spyro ''spyro has turned evil like malafor."

"call for back up." Said one of the guards

Spyro lunged forward, with his dark powers he cleared the space in no time. As the guards tried to stop him he shot them with energy incinerating them.

"spyro stop!" yelled cynder as she tried to catch up "your killing innocent people!"

''what?" said spyro as he ceased his pursuit of the guardians. He looked around at the carnage he had caused, there were building destroyed and moles wounded everywhere.  
"spyro we need to get out of here now." Said cynder as she panted from trying to keep up

''look at what I did" cried spyro "i….im a monster."  
"come on spyro we need to go." Said cinder as she tugged him away from the scene. A dazed spyro and cinder run through the streets

"spyro we need to get off the streets the police are going to be looking for us." Said cynder as she ducked into an alley

"what have I done?" mumbled spyro

"spyro look at me." Said cynder "that wasn't you, that was dark spyro."

''no it felt different that time." Said spyro "i… I enjoyed it when I was attacking the guardians. I felt great."

"spyro you just wanted to avenge sparx, come on we need to get out of here." Said cynder as she walked down the alley.

"well I don't think that could have gone better." Said Cyril as the guardians walked through the temple.

"speak for yourself." Groaned terrador "that dark Aether hurt."

"it's alright terrador your pain has secured spyro's demise." Said volteer

"we need to tell the public as soon as possible." Said nova "I will call for a meeting."

About an hour later the guardians were surrounded by moles, dragons, and cheetahs alike. A couple of the moles were covered in dust and battered up.

"welcome everyone, as some of you guessed this meeting was called because of spyro." Said Cyril "im afraid we have some bad news."

"as you all know spyro saved the world but he is a purple dragon and there is evil in him." Said nova

"today he attacked and killed his friend sparx, we think an argument started the fight. When we confronted spyro he turned dark and attacked us." Said volteer

"what?" said a mole "he wouldn't do that, during the siege he saved me from a burning building when everyone else walked past, he wouldn't do something like that."

"he did." Said a mole with a splint on "I was just walking through the streets and an explosion knocked me into a wall. It was spyro attacking the guardians. He was dark and evil and during his attack he incinerated my wife and several other moles. He is a menace and needs to be stopped."

The crowd gasped as they heard this, many demanded spyro's blood but it wasn't enough for the guardians.

"there is more, spyro learned of his prophecy." Said volteer "he is destined to rule if we don't stop him."

"I may be the new guardian but that sounds just like malafor." Said nova

"we need to take a vote." Said Cyril "who votes we destroy spyro and cynder before they get the chance to rule."

Everyone it the room raised their hands expect the mole that defended spyro. But after a second he slowly raised his hand

"if what you say is true he needs to be stopped." Said the mole.

Several hours later a full curfew is in effect, everyone knows about spyro and cynder and they have been told to look for purple dragons. Spyro and cynder are hiding out in an abandoned building, spyro searched the place for other dragons or moles while cynder laid down to rest. Spyro took the red gems he had grabbed from the hospital and set them up to heal cynder while she slept. Once she was asleep spyro sat down and broke into tears.  
"sparx … im so sorry." Cried spyro "you were a great brother and I will miss you."

Spyro laid down and cried himself to sleep when he woke he found himself face to face with the dark version of himself.

"hello spyro." Said the being

"what the hell are you." Said spyro as he got to his feet

"well that is no way to talk about yourself." Said the dark spyro

"you're not me." Said spyro

"I'm the evil in you, part of you and I have some great news!" said dark spyro "your little tantrum has finally released me."

"what do you mean I have gone dark before how was this different?" asked spyro

"you've never killed anyone or used the dark energy spyro." Said dark spyro "and with ignitus gone it was real easy getting out."

"what do you mean with ignitus gone?" asked spyro

"oh yeah he never told you." Chuckled dark spyro "you buddy ignitus poisoned you and made sure you would never reach your full potential."

''I don't believe you." Said spyro

"it doesn't matter whether or not you believe me." Said dark spyro "looks like your waking up, don't forget buddy, we have a prophecy to fore fill!"

That was all spyro heard as he woke from his dream. He found himself next to cynder who was still asleep. He nudged her and she woke from her slumber.

''morning spyro." Mumbled cynder "sleep well?"

"you know me, I'm a lite sleeper." Said spyro "how are you feeling?"

''I feel pretty good, I'm still sore all over and my wings ache." Said cynder

"can you try to move your wings?" asked spyro

Cynder lifted her bandaged wings into the air, she groaned as her wings stretched out. As they nearly reached their normal space cynder yelped with pain and quickly rested them against her back.

"im sorry spyro I can't." said cynder as a tear ran down her cheek. Spyro wiped the tear away with his tail. "don't be sorry just means we have more time to think." Said spyro ''the guardians have surly gone public with what I did so there will be guards at every exit."

"everyone will be able to recognize us because of our colors." Said cynder "there aren't a lot of purple or black dragons out there."

"which means we will just have to wait until you are ready to fly." Said spyro "question is how long will that take."

"I don't know, but from now on just use the red gems on my wings nothing else." Said cynder

"but your in pain." Started spyro before cynder cut him off

"no we don't have enough for my pain, we need to get out of here and my wings are keeping us from doing that." Said cynder

"alright well let me set it up so your wings are being healed." Said spyro as he walked over. He set the device to heal cynders wings mostly, but still have some of the healing aura around her. Upon realizing this cynder moved the device so all the healing was on her wings. Spyro sighed and sat down next to her.

"I just can't win with you." Said spyro as cynder laid her head down on spyro's shoulder.

''I'm alright really I am." Said cynder

"even with the healing directed towards my wings we only have enough for one more night." Said spyro

"well let's hope I'm good by then." Declared cynder "man if I knew I would be tortured and shunned from society I would have brought snacks."

''I will try to get some food for us." Said spyro as he rose from his spot

"spyro you don't have to." Said cynder

"it's alright I will stay in the shadows." Said spyro as he hopped down from the floor they were on. He walked to the hole in the wall that they came in through, he looked outside into the alley. It was early morning so spyro saw no one in the alley or the street. He jumped down into the ally and looked for any people. As he snuck down the alley he saw that he the alley was for a restaurant.

"ah perfect." Said spyro as he walked over to the back door he tried to open it but it was locked. He blew on the door handle until it was frozen. Once frozen he used his tail to knock the door handle right off. He looked inside and saw that there was no one inside

"perfect." Thought spyro as he walked into the kitchen, he looked around till he saw a pantry full of food. "there it is."

Spyro fished through the pantry until he found a bag of grapes, some apples, and a bag of fish.

"cynder likes fish right." Thought spyro as he slung the food on his shoulder and walked back to the exit, as he closed the back door he heard keys jingle at the front door. "damn that was close." Thought spyro as he walked back into the abandoned building. He flew up into the hole that led into the floor cynder was on.

"cynder you up there." Yelled spyro "I got some food."

"yeah im up here I was worried about you." Said cynder as spyro flew up to their floor ''no one saw you right."

"of course not, im a ninja." Said spyro as he posed like a ninja

Cynder chuckled at this before she sniffed all the food "is that fish?" said cynder "I love fish!"

''score." Thought spyro as he opened the bag of fish and set it on the ground

"apples, grapes, and fish." Said cynder "the three things every breakfast needs."

"eat up the fish won't last like the grapes and apples will." Said spyro as he bit into a fish "sorry there not cooked or anything."

"that a ok seasoning is overrated." Said cynder as she chowed down on a fish "man it feels like I haven't eaten in days."

''well it has been awhile." Said spyro as he popped some grapes into his mouth. "last time I ate was while you were asleep at the hospital."

"ha I've got you beat, last time I ate was with sparx and you." Said cynder before realizing what she had said

Spyro looked down at his food and sighed "the last time I ate with him, and we were arguing about a fucking prophecy."

"spyro you know he loved you, he always loved you." Said cynder as she put her paw on his shoulder.

"I know, but his death was my fault. Everything was my fault!" yelled spyro

"well now your just spouting bullshit," said cynder "it was those damn guardians they must have been planning on taking us out from the beginning."

''I still played my role in this." Sighed spyro "I didn't need to turn dark but I did, I wanted to."

''that's alright you were doing what you thought was right, and it's not so bad we got fish." Said cynder as she held up a fish.

''cynder we are stuck in an abandoned building, your wings need medical attention, sparx is dead, hunter probably is too, and the whole city wants us dead. How the hell are things alright?" Said spyro

"you look at all the negatives." Said cynder as she cuddled next to him "we have food, shelter, and each other. And soon we will be long gone with this all behind us."

"yeah I guess you're right." Said spyro as bit into an apple

"im always right." Said cynder as she snatched spyro's apple and took a bite of it "that's for blaming yourself."

"sir the search has yielded no results." Said a mole to terrador

"well keep looking search every building and store till they are found." Shouted terrador "might I remind you that cynder wings won't stay broken forever!"  
''yes sir I will have the men and volunteers keep looking we will search all though the night." Said the mole before rushing out of the room in fear.

"terrador we need these moles respect if we are going to lead them." Said Cyril

"moles, dumbest creatures out there and if I had my way." Started volteer before nova cut him off

"volteer if you had your way everyone would be lighting dragons."

''we need to do something!" shouted terrador as he flipped a chair "we are wasting time!"

"terrador we have the people on our side if spyro and cynder aren't found they won't be able to rule because everyone hates them." Said Cyril

"they could travel far and form an army against us." Said terrador

"don't worry my friend." Said volteer "news spreads far and wide, and as it spreads it gets more twisted. By the time news of spyro reaches the ice caps those yetis will think spyro leveled a city."

"now lets get back to funding the repairs for the city." Said Cyril

"alright cynder." Said spyro "just spread your wings and fly."

''I know how to fly spyro." Said cynder as she stood on the ledge leading to the first floor of the building.

"sorry." Said spyro "if you are not ready you don't have to do this."

"no it's alright I can do this, I already glided around." Said cynder.

Cynder jumped down the hole and glided down onto the bottom floor.

"you did it!" shouted spyro from above.

"yeah now I just need to get back up." Said cynder

''take your time, don't hurt yourself." Shouted spyro

"I got it!" yelled cynder as she flapped her wings and flew up back to the second floor. "that didn't hurt to bad I think im ready."

"alright we will fly out of here early tomorrow morning." Said spyro as cynder landed next to him.

"why can't we go tonight?" asked cynder

"because we should use the last of the gems and we need rest for a long trip." Said spyro

"alright spyro, what food do we have left?" asked cynder

"we have grapes and apples." Said spyro as he held up the bag "no fish left."

"damn that blows." Said cynder "I guess apples it is."

"hey grapes aren't that bad." Said spyro as he ate some "they have a sweet and sour taste to them."

"yeah well you enjoy those grapes im going to stick to the apples." Said cynder as she bit into an apple.

"where are we going to go?" asked cynder

"I don't know, its fall so we should go south to stay warm." Said spyro "it might be nice; I've never been anywhere but here."

''sounds like a plan." Said cynder as she finished her apple "well lets hit the hay, got a big day tomorrow right?"

"yeah, let me set up the last of the gems." Said spyro as he put the gem aura on cynder's wings '' im looking forward to seeing the ocean."

"yeah sounds like loads of fun." Said cynder as she laid her head down "you going to sleep at all?"

"yeah I just need to think for a second." Said spyro as he sat facing away from cynder

"every single guardian has lied to me." thought spyro "what if they lied about my destiny, what if I really am just like malafor."

"spyro its cold get your ass over here." Demanded cynder

"sorry sorry." Said spyro as he walked over and laid down next to her. When he did this cynder slid over and cuddled with him.

"spyro whatever happens tomorrow just know that I love you." Said cynder

"I love you to cynder." Said spyro

"man aren't you two the cutest." Said dark spyro "it's such a shame she is destined to kill you."

"that prophecy could be for anyone.'' Said spyro as he realized where he was "now what do you want? Or are you just here to antagonize me."

''well I'm kind of here to do both buddy." Said dark spyro with a grin ''how long you think your gonna last? I here cynders not into evil overlords"

"shut up!" yelled spyro "I'm not an evil overlord and I never will be. Me and cynder are going to escape!"

"yeah speaking of escaping." Said dark spyro "you might want to wake up."

"what do you mean?" was all spyro could say before the room went black and the last thing spyro saw was his evil twins grin.

Spyro opened his eyes and found himself face to face with a young mole who seemed to be poking spyro with a stick.

"hello there." Said spyro as he stood up

"you're that evil purple dragon everyone is talking about." Said the mole

"yeah that's me what about it?" asked spyro

"my friend went to get the police so you just stay right there." Said the mole holding his stick like a weapon.

"your friend what!" shouted spyro "shit cynder wake up we got to go!"

''what spyro." Mumbled cynder before she saw the little mole "who's that?"

"a confused kid that is going to get us killed." Shouted spyro as he helped cynder up "his friend went to get the guards!"  
''yeah and now you're going to get what you deserve you nasty dragons!" said the kid as he rapidly wacked spyro's tail. Spyro flicked his tail up knocking the stick out of the kid's hand.

"are you ready to go cynder?" asked spyro as he looked at the hole in the roof.

"yep we go to hunter's village and then head south." Said cynder as she spread her wings "and judging by the commotion outside I would say we are going to have to lose some dragons."

Cynder jumps into the air and flew straight out the window, spyro quickly followed. Once they were both outside they looked around and saw a large crowd had formed and guards were flying towards them.

"let me handle this." Said cynder as she readied her poison

"wait cynder don't hurt anyone let me freeze them." Said spyro as he breathed out lots of ice freezing the guards in place before they could give chase.

"spyro im sure the guardians are on there way now we got to go." Yelled cynder. The two flew up and straight towards the wall of the city. As they flew many guards gave chase but even with cynder's hurt wings spyro and her could fly much faster.

"well I guess there are a couple perks to being purple dragons." Said cynder "there is no way they are going to catch us."

"don't get to cocky we haven't cleared the wall." Said spyro as they continued to fly towards the wall. As they reached the edge of the city spyro saw that there were many dragons and moles ready to attack on the wall.

"come on cynder we need to fly up higher." Said spyro as he flew up

"spyro I can't my wings are getting really tired." Winced cynder "if I fly straight up I might not make it."

"alright cynder we will glide past the wall but we will have to fight all those troops." Said spyro as he turned and flew towards the wall. Spyro turned into a ball of spikes and flew into the wall. The explosion knocked all the guards back, while they were stunned cynder landed and used her fear powers to make the guards attack each other.

"cynder don't let them kill each other!" yelled spyro as he knocked a mole back "don't be what terrador wants us to be."

"come on." Yelled cynder as she used her wind to knock all the guards back. "you know I don't like using wind."

"come on that's all of them." Said spyro as he jumped off the ledge "we can glide down to hunter's village."

"alright gliding sounds nice." Said cynder as she flew behind spyro.

"hunter!" yelled lional "get your ass over here!"

"oh man sorry guys I got to go." Said hunter before he stood from the table and set his deck down "keep playing you know lional."

"yeah good luck." Said one of the cheetahs hunter had been talking to.

Hunter walked over to lional's hut, he looked at the door and saw that lional was standing at the door. Although hunter hated him lional was the leader of his village.

"good morning lional." Said hunter trying to be polite

"don't give me that shit." Yelled lional as he walked into his home "you remember your little dragon buddies."

"who spyro and cynder? Are they alright I had to come here before I could confirm that they survived." Asked hunter

"oh yeah they lived and spyro turned fucking evil!" yelled lional "the purple dragon you saved is going to destroy the world!"

''what are you talking about they saved the world!" yelled hunter "spyro is a good dragon."

"then what would this mean?" asked lional as he held up a wanted poster. Hunter took the poster and looked at it. The poster had a drawing of spyro and cynder. under the picture it had writing that said that spyro and cynder had attacked the guardians and killed four moles in the process. It said that spyro was destined to be an evil ruler and he needed to be kill. At the bottom it said wanted dead or alive.

"what the hell hunter?" asked lional "you saved someone destined to be worse than malafor!"

''no this isn't true, ignitus said that spyro would save the world." Explained hunter "spyro's a good dragon he wouldn't kill a mole."

"it's in writing hunter, this is the third poster I've seen!" said lional ''I don't know if you can stay here."

"what?" said hunter "you can't do this not again."

"what should I do?" said lional "once people see these they are going to want justice, you helped spyro and cynder."

''I was just doing what a guardian needed me to do." Said hunter "you know what fuck this and fuck you."

"wow hunter you know I'm doing this to protect you." Said Lionel

"no you're not! you just don't want me here, you always hated me." Said hunter as he turned to leave "just give me the night I will pack up and be gone tomorrow morning."

Hunter walked back to the table he had been playing poker at and everyone was gone.

"damn it." Said hunter as he turned and walked back towards his house. He walked into his house and looked around, he picked up his bow and looked at it.

"what the hell spyro." Mumbled hunter as he set the bow back down and picked up a bag.

Hunter packed up everything he needed and then sat down on his bed.

"I guess this is all I need, need to pack light if im going to be in the wild." Thought hunter as he laid down in his bed "I will need to find a new home before winter hits."

Hunter fell asleep thinking about how he was going to live. He was stirred when he felt someone shaking him  
"lional I said I will go just let me sleep for a bit." Mumbled hunter before he opened his eyes and found himself face to face with spyro.

"hello hunter." Said spyro with a smile "im glad to see you again."  
"hello?" said hunter as he sat up "spyro im going to need more than a hello, what happened to you, are you evil, and why did you kill innocent moles?"

"damn I was hoping to get here before you heard about that." Said spyro

"there are wanted posters everywhere spyro." Shouted hunter "because I helped you im being kicked out of my home!"

"hunter let me explain, it's the guardians they are evil." Said spyro "they tried to have me and cynder assassinated several times."

"they killed sparx and got spyro to go dark," finished cynder "while he was like that he killed the moles."

"if I could go back I wouldn't have done it." Sighed spyro "terrador smashed sparx in front of me; I needed revenge."

"what happened to you cynder?" asked hunter as he saw all the scars on her body

"the guardians happened." Explained cynder "they hired some assassins that hated me because of my past. Let's just say they got creative and they took their time. Spyro made it just in time to save me, which lead to us figuring out about the guardians."

"I can't believe they were this twisted all along." Said hunter "where will you two go?"

"away." Said spyro ''we are traveling as far south as we can, see what we can see."

"your welcome to join us." Said cynder

"no I can't fly like you guys can." Said hunter "and I'm not wanted on the international level. I would just slow you guys down."

"alright well where ever you go just make sure to stay clear of dragon city, I'm sure the guardians remember hiring you and they hate loose ends."

While the three were still talking there was a commotion outside of the camp a group of guards looking for spyro and cynder were at the gates. Hunter walked outside and saw lional opening the gates to let them in he walked back inside and faced spyro and cynder.  
"you guys need to go now." Said hunter as he grabbed a cloak and threw it on. He slung his bag and bow over his shoulder and went to the back door. "dragon city patrol are here and they are looking for you."  
''is there a back door?" asked spyro

"yeah this darkness will make you hard to see head to the back wall and fly out of here." Said hunter as he walked out the door. "I will go and stall them."

Hunter walked over to where lional was, he was talking with the guards and turned to see hunter. The guards started asking questions but cynder and spyro couldn't hear them.

"come on cynder lets go." Said spyro as he walked out the back door. He and cynder did as hunter said and jumped over the wall of the village once they were safe they flew away. Spyro turned and saw that the guards were searching hunters house, he could see that hunter had a smile on his face.

Spyro and cynder flew south all day, they rested from time to time and as the day went on cynder got better and better. Once late evening hit the two landed next to a small river.

"this looks like a good place to stop." Said spyro as his feet hit the grass "I'm going to go look for some berries, you wouldn't mind fishing would you?"

"not at all." Said cynder as she leaned over the river she dunked her hand in and came up with a large trout. "wow it's not even hard."

Spyro walked over to the forest he looked around for a bit and found an orange tree. "that's what I'm talking about." Said spyro as he jumped up and grabbed several oranges. He stumbled back to the river, six oranges in his paws. "got some fruit." Said spyro as he dumped the oranges on the ground

"fruit? I got some fish!" said cynder as she grabbed a second trout from the river. She set the second trout in front of spyro "don't worry next time we will get some deer or rabbit I know you hate fish."

''I never said I hated fish." Said spyro as he tried to peel an orange

"yeah but when you're eating it you're face says otherwise." Said cynder as she bit into her fish

"alright busted." Said spyro "but it's alright I know you love fish, that makes eating it almost worth it."

After eating the two snuggle under the stars. "look there spyro!" said cynder as she pointed up "there's a shooting star make a wish."

"I wish that this evil part of me never resurfaces again." Thought spyro

"I wish for the prophecy will never come true." Thought cynder

Cynder quickly falls asleep tired from all the flying, spyro is hesitant in fear of seeing his evil self again. But with time he succumbs to sleep. Once asleep he finds himself in ignitus's strange chamber

"ignitus!" shouted spyro "why have you summoned me here?"

"ah dear spyro, what happened to saying a nice hello to a dear friend?" said ignitus

"sorry ignitus it's just, well usually these meeting don't mean anything good." Said spyro

"well im afraid history must repeat itself." Said ignitus "I cannot see into the future but I see everything in the past and present and I've got some troubling news."

As ignitus said this the room began to change form it molded into a dark room, the guardians were all in this room along with several other dragons.

"everyone quite down." Said Cyril "we have grave matters to discuss."

"you all know why you're here." Said terrador

"yeah we are here to hunt down and kill the purple dragons." Said a large red dragon with scars all over

''correct scorcher, but in order to do that you all will need to work together." Said volteer "hunt them down and kill them and you will all be paid the rest of your reward."

"don't worry." Said a brown dragon "Lazarus will be able to sniff out anyone."

"well only if I have there sent." Said Lazarus

"we need get going." Said silver "they have quite the head start but they flew off to the south."

"once Lazarus catches their sent, it won't matter how far of a head start they had." Said a dark black dragoness

"that's the plan zero." Said scorcher

The room faded into nothing and spyro found himself back in the real world. It was dusk and spyro quickly woke cynder.

''cynder wake up we need to go!" said spyro as he shook cynder awake.

"what's wrong." Said cynder as she jumped up ready to fight

"while I slept ignitus came to me, he showed me something." Said spyro as he jumped into the air and began to fly.

While cynder caught up to spyro she asked "what did ignitus show you."

"a hit squad." Said spyro as the two flew into the air "silver, a dragon named scorcher, a black dragoness named zero, a brown dragon, and a green dragon named lazarus."

"I figured the guardians would do something like that, but there is no way they could find us." Said cynder

"I don't know the green one lazarus he seemed to be able to track us." Said spyro "I think one of his elements is some type of tracking, they knew we went south."

"so your telling me no matter where we go we are going to be attacked." Said cynder

"no we just need them to lose our trail." Said spyro "and we have quite the head start."

"why don't we just face them." Said cynder "we can take a couple of dragons."

"I thought about that and I'm sure the guardians did to." Said spyro as the dragons flew into The air, in the distance they could see a giant jungle.

"look at those trees!" said cynder as they approached the jungle "that doesn't look like a forest."

"no it's a well I'm not sure what it is, I've never seen this before." Said spyro as they reached the tree line. "these trees are too high; we can't fly over them."

"let's just fly around it." Said cynder "we don't know what kinds of things are in there."

"we don't have time, we need to keep moving this jungle goes for as far as the eye can see up and to the sides, and maybe we can lose the assassins chasing us."

''alright but let's just be careful." Said cynder as the two landed in front of the giant jungle.

"don't worry it can't be any more dangerous than the swamp." Said spyro

"wow these trees are thick, look at all those vines." Said cynder as they walked deeper into the jungle.

"yeah I have never seen something like this." Said spyro

As spyro and cynder walked deeper into the jungle they came across some strange ruins. The ruins were all destroyed and had vines all over them.

"man look at these ancient ruins." Said cynder as she walked into one of the ruins. "spyro look at all this stuff."

"yeah this is pretty crazy." Said spyro as he waked to the center of the ruins. "I guess this was some ancient town or something."

"look at these skeletons." Said cynder as she poked a skull "they kind of look like cheetahs."

"I wonder what killed all of them." Said spyro

As he and cynder talked they did not notice that something was lurking in the jungle brush something big.

"maybe we should get out of here." Said spyro as he looked around "whatever destroyed this place could still be around."  
"what are you talking about." Laughed cynder "these ruins are hundreds of years' old whatever killed these cheetahs is dead."

Just as cynder finished her sentence a giant snake slithered out of the brush and wrapped itself around her.  
"your right you know." Said the snake. "my father wassss the one to kill all thessse cheetahsss and he isss long dead, but don't worry I will keep you company."

"drop her now or I will turn you into a pile of ashes." Said spyro as he bared his teeth

''sssso sssscary little dragon but you're not the firssst dragon to wonder here." Said the snake as it tightened its grip. Cynder spat poison onto the snake's skin but it slid right over his skin not harming him at all.

"that won't work on me." Said the snake "your elemental powers don't affect my kind."

Cynder turned into a shadow and disappeared from the snake's grasp reappearing next to spyro.

"never ssseen a dragon do that." Said the snake as he slithered towards the two.

"what's the plan here?" asked cynder

"I doubt this guy can take us even without our elements." Said spyro as he readed for the snake's attack. Once the snake was close he rose up and spat poison at the two dragons, they jumped out of the way before the poison could reach them. While dodging spyro tried to freeze the snake but the ice had no effect.

"how is this thing impenetrable to the cold?" thought spyro as he ducked under the snake's attack. As the snake slithered past spyro he bit down onto the snakes back, he tasted blood. The wounded snake let out a yelp and retreated into the brush of the forest.

"well I guess that worked out didn't it." Said cynder as she walked over to spyro "how does snake taste?"

"snake tastes like fucking fish." Said spyro as he spat out a chunk of the snake. "next time remind me to use my claws."

"come on let's get out of here." Said cynder "the suns starting to go down ."  
"yeah let's get moving." Said spyro as he and cynder walked out of the ruins. They continued deeper into the jungle until they found a small clearing.

"this looks good." Said cynder as they walked into the clearing

"yeah I guess this will work you go on to bed I will handle the first watch." Said spyro as he sat down next to cynder

"alright, wake me if you even think there is trouble." Said cynder as she laid her head down.

A couple hours pass and other than some birds the night has been clear. Spyro started to have trouble keeping his eyes open "no got to stay awake." Thought spyro as he jerked his head up "it's almost cynder's turn just another hour." As he sat there he looked into the thick tree line, he didn't see anything out of the ordinary. As he scanned the tree line he thought he saw a figure dart back into the trees. "huh'' said spyro as he walked over to where he saw the aberration.

"hello" whispered spyro "is someone there?" as he finished saying this a cheetah jumped from the tree line and kicked spyro in the face. Spyro was launched to the center of the clearing.

"cynder wake up we got a problem!" shouted spyro as he got to his feet.

"what is it?" said cynder as she rose from her spot ready for a fight "is it that snake?"

"no it's that." Said spyro as he pointed out the dark figure still at the jungle tree line.

''hey buddy we don't want any trouble." Said cynder "we are just passing through."  
"don't try anything stupid we have you outnumbered." Said spyro

"do you really?" said the dark figure, as he finished saying that several cheetahs jumped down from trees and appeared out of the darkness.

"ok so we don't have you outnumbered." Said spyro "but that doesn't mean we need to fight."

"you have trespassed on our lands and disturbed our ancestors." Said the cheetah "get them!''

"cynder don't kill anyone unless you have to." Said spyro as he hunched down and spit ice at the advancing cheetahs, all but two jumped out of the way and continued their advance.

"no promises." Said cynder as she used her shadow abilities to blind her attackers. A cheetah lunged through the darkness and kicked cynder back. Spyro hit the cheetah with his tail putting him down for good. Before he had time to turn another cheetah was on spyro using a dagger to stab spyro's shoulder. Spyro let out a yell before grabbing the cheetah and throwing him into a tree. When spyro turned to see if cynder was alright he caught the fist of the first cheetah.

"you're going to regret that." Said spyro before he lunged at the cheetah. The cheetah jumped up easily avoiding spyro's attack. Spyro turned to attack him again before he heard cynder yell.

"cynder!" shouted spyro as he turned and ran towards where he heard her. To avoid attack spyro let the earth surround him and he let himself pick up speed. Once he reached cynder he saw that she was pinned against a wall by an arrow, several cheetahs where surrounding her but she was spitting poison to keep them back.

"get away from her!" yelled spyro as he ran towards the cheetahs he spit electricity and shocked several cheetahs before they could jump out of the way. Spyro used a low voltage so it wouldn't kill the cheetahs but they wouldn't be fighting any time soon.

"stay back.'' yelled spyro as he stood next to cynder there were still about half of the cheetahs in the fight. "we haven't been trying to any of you but if you attack now I won't hold back."

"why would you not attack us to kill." Said the lead cheetah "are you not spyro and cynder?"

"we are but we don't want to kill anyone we just want to go." Said cynder as she winced from the arrow in her shoulder.

"we can't let you leave you are both monsters." Said a cheetah

"well cynder we tried." Said spyro with a sigh "shall we use fury?"  
"not a bad idea how quickly do you think they will be incinerated?" asked cynder

"I don't know we are both tired so it might be slow and painful." Said spyro with a smile

"wait wait." Said the lead cheetah "just go I don't want everyone to die"

"no they need to die." Said a young cheetah

"I agree but we can't kill them, they haven't killed any of us." Said the lead cheetah "if I remember what I was taught, we stand no chance."

"I like the way this guy thinks." Said spyro "but if you still need a demonstration I could kill you."

"no just go." Said the leader.

"do you really think they went into the jungle?" asked zero

"yeah their trail goes straight into the trees." Said lazarus

"well I guess we can just head back no way they are surviving that." Said the brown dragon

"no Rhaegal we have to make sure they die." Said silver

"they aren't dead I can still sense them." Said lazarus

"looks like we are going in a jungle." Sighed Rhaegal

"they can't be far now." Said lazarus as the five stepped into the jungle

"I'm glad it worked out with those cheetahs." Said cynder as the sun began to rise

"I'm not, I want every one of those motherfuckers dead." Said spyro

"it's alright they patched me up." Said cynder as she rubbed her arm "and there were just confused, they don't know about the guardians. Only what they were told"

"that's just it cynder, news has traveled far and fast." Said spyro "everyone is going to know about us!"  
"ok so we just go into a town when we need to, it will be fine." Said cynder trying to calm spyro.

"no matter where we go we will be hunted; I was a fool to think we could escape this." Said spyro

"come on let's just keep moving." Sighed cynder.

The two walked all day stopping to rest once, as the sun was setting they reached the edge of the jungle.

"well would you look at that." Said cynder as she walked into the open grasslands "this is much better isn't it.

"yeah let's not do that again, come on we have to keep moving or those assassins will catch up to us." Said spyro as he jumped into the air and flew towards the setting sun

The two flew until the sun had set and darkness was upon them the moon was full so they could still see, cynder spotted a lake below.

"spyro lets head to that lake and rest." Said cynder

"you just want fish." Pouted spyro

"you don't have to eat any, but we still need water." Said cynder as she glided towards the lake.

The two landed and spyro said goodnight before he slumped down and quickly fell asleep. The last thing he saw was cynder trying to catch a fish. When he awoke he found himself in the presence of dark spyro. When spyro saw him he looked away and walked in the other direction.

"oh what you don't want to say hi." Snickered dark spyro as he disappeared and reappeared in front of spyro

"stay away from me I want nothing to do with you." Said spyro

"come on pal you can't escape destiny." Taunted dark spyro "and well destiny kind of has you fucked."  
"shut up!" yelled spyro before he lunged forward and tried to bite dark spyro on the throat. Before spyro could land his attack dark spyro disappeared and reappeared next to spyro

"you can't fight yourself dumbass." Said dark spyro as he tripped spyro

"leave me the hell alone." Pleaded spyro

"nope, you are going to suffer." Said dark spyro "I'm going to take control and I'm going to rule the world."

"No" muttered spyro as everything went black. Spyro slowly woke up next to cynder. He looked around and saw that cynder had gathered a couple apples for spyro. He didn't stir cynder while he ate the apples. He looked at the sunrise "this can't last. If I turn myself in than cynder could be free" Thought spyro

"hmm morning spyro." Said cynder as she awoke from her sleep "I see you found your breakfast."

"I did and thanks." Said spyro although his mind was elsewhere

"you alright?" asked cynder

"yeah I'm good." Said spyro "just thinking is all"

"well don't do that it only causes trouble," said cynder as she nuzzled his shoulder "where to partner."

"I don't know; we need to go somewhere though" said spyro "those assassins are still on our tail."

"don't you think we shook them in the jungle?" asked cynder

"I doubt it; it will just slow them down." Said spyro as he readed for flight "come on let's just get in the air."

The two dragons fly for miles all day long once the sun is setting the two land next to a small creek.

"damn no big fish here." Said cynder "I guess I'm going to turn in."

"ok goodnight cynder." Said spyro "cynder could you hold up a second?"

"what is it spyro?" asked cynder

Spyro didn't answer he was too busy memorizing her face. "nothing just that I love you."

"love you too dummy." Said cynder as she laid down.

Spyro waited until cynder was asleep and then he flew back the way he came; he flew for several hours but after a bit he saw a fire lit below with five dragons around it.

''this is it." Thought spyro as he flew down "have a good life cynder."

He landed just a few feet away from the five dragons, the green one sniffs the air and then quickly alerts the others.

"spyro is close." Said lazarus "I can smell him."

The five dragons stood up and readed for a fight, spyro remained in the shadows.

"I don't want to fight." Said spyro "I just want to talk."

"ok spyro." Said Rhaegal "let's talk.''

''I want to turn myself in." said spyro "I won't fight or run but you all must forget about cynder."

"we can't just get spyro." Whispered silver

"yes but we lie and say cynder is dead." Whispered scorcher "cynders not even important."

"no." said Rhaegal "we can't let any purple dragons remain, lazarus try to get behind spyro I will keep him talking. Spyro! Come on out we will talk."

"I will go back to dragon city and let the guardians do what they have to do, just leave cynder alone." Said spyro

"if we can get him to come alive the guardians will pay use double." Said scorcher "take the deal fuck killing cynder."

"no she needs to die." Said silver

"then you can hunt her down on your own time." Said lazarus

"spyro we all agree to this deal." Yelled Rhaegal

cynder woke up in the morning feeling relaxed and well rested she looked around for spyro. When she didn't see him anywhere she called out his name.

"spyro where you at!" yelled cynder as she looked around "where could he be."

Cynder looked down and saw a note on the floor. She picked up the note and read what was written on it.

"cynder when you read this I will have been long gone, I turned myself in. it was the only way for you to live a good life. There was no way we could fight these dragons and they would have searched for us forever. Please don't come after me I'm doing this so you can live a good life. With all my love, spyro.

"no." said cynder as she dropped the letter "no no no this can't be happening. Spyro you fucking idiot."

Cynder leapt into the air and flew in the direction she had come from.

"without you there is no chance of a good life." Said cynder as she flew after spyro "if you're dead I don't know what I'm going to do."

Spyro flew next to the brown dragon he had first talked to. As they flew back to dragon city there wasn't much to talk about.

"so uh what did the guardians say about me." Asked spyro

"don't talk to him." Said zero

"the guardians said that you were destined to rule the world unless you were caught or killed." Said lazarus

"that's just like them, I am destined to rule. So me and cynder just tried to run, but I realized that would never work. The only way to save the world from myself was to die."

"you don't seem like a bad guy." Said scorcher "but what about all the moles you killed."

"that was the dark evil part of me trying to get out." Explained spyro "terrador killed my brother and I snapped. I can't let that happen again, the darker side of me is taking over."

"if you can summon that type of power why haven't you taken over." Asked zero

"because it's not me, I have been seeing him in my dreams he is taking over." Said spyro "if I'm not killed soon I will be completely taken over."

"this must be what the prophecy is talking about." Said silver "because your pathetic ass couldn't rule the world."

"I could kill you." Growled spyro

"let's all calm down." Said zero "we just need to head to the city."

"we are nearing dragon city." Said Rhaegal "we need to take you straight to the guardians."

"they will arrange your public execution." Said silver with a smile.

"yeah don't remind me." Said spyro

Three days later spyro finds himself back in dragon city, he is in a prison cell guarded by several guards. He sits alone but he knows that he has done the right thing. Terrador and the other guardians walk into the prison block.

"good morning spyro." Said terrador with a smirk on his face "todays a big day."

"I'm sorry to tell you this, but today is the day of the execution spyro." Said nova

"no you're not." Said spyro

"no I guess I'm not." Said nova "but that doesn't matter, why did you come back?"

''I can't control myself you all saw firsthand what dark spyro can do, he is taking over and he will take over."

"so this evil version of you how do you know he is taking over." Asked cyril

"I have been seeing him in my dreams and I can feel him taking over, that's why I turned myself in."

"the dragons we sent after you said they killed cynder, how did dark spyro not come out." Asked volteer.

"it took all of my will power to stay me but ever since than I can feel him coming out.'' Said spyro

"the next time we come here it will be time we came here to see if you had any last requests." Asked nova

"did you all bury sparx I would love to see his grave." Asked spyro

"do you really think we would take you out of this prison, you're not leaving here." Spat terrador

"now wait terrador, he turned himself in we need to grant him this wish." Said cyril

"fucking purple dragons." Mumbled volteer

"alright spyro come with us we buried him in a public graveyard south of here.'' Said nova as she called the guards over. "open the cage but put a muzzle on him."

The guards opened the cage and muzzled spyro, once that was done they walked spyro down to the graveyard the guards stopped at the gate and let spyro walk in.

"you have five minutes." Said terrador

Spyro gave terrador a dirty look but didn't say anything because he couldn't, spyro walked into the graveyard, nova pointed out a gravestone towards the edge of the graveyard. Spyro walked over to it, tears swelling in his eyes. He sat down in front of the gravestone it read: here lies sparx and good dragonfly slain by his best friend. Spyro read the gravestone and started laughing.

"I would never kill you." Said spyro through the muzzle "I'm so sorry this happened to you, and I'm sorry I couldn't make the guardians pay."

Spyro put his paw on the gravestone and let everything out he cried for his lost brother, his lost girlfriend, and he cried because he knew that he was losing himself too.

"spyro it's time." Said cyril

"we need to go straight to the gallows." Mumbled spyro

"what did you say?" asked nova

"I can feel him; dark spyro I can't keep him in much longer." Said spyro as he looked at nova. She could see that his eyes were a darker color.

"I can see it." Said nova "he is taking over."

"well let's go." Said terrador "guards go and call the public spread the word the execution is happening early."

Cynder flew as fast as she could she knew she didn't have much time. She flew over the wall of dragon city. She landed in the street and saw that all the townspeople were heading towards the center of town.

"hey where are you all heading?" asked cynder as a mole ran past her

"the execution is early they are going to kill spyro in the square right now!" panted the mole "if we aren't fast enough we are gonna miss the killing of that monster."

"shit!" yelled cynder as she jumped up and flew as fast as she could towards the center of the city.

Spyro looked around at the huge crowd of moles and dragons alike they were all cheering as spyro walked out on to the stage. As he walked to the center of the square the moles in front threw rocks at spyro. With each hit he got angrier and angrier, but he knew he couldn't let dark spyro out. He looked at the gallows the single noose swung in the wind.

"spyro do you have any last words." Asked terrador as spyro stepped under the noose. A guard removed the muzzled from spyro's face. As he did the nova signaled the crowd to quiet down.

"to the families of the moles and dragons I killed, you won't believe me but I am more sorry than you could ever imagine." Said spyro "I can't continue down the road I am going and you all need justice so that is why I die."

The crowd was shocked as spyro talked some of them even felt sorry for him. This wasn't the monster they had been told about but no matter, he had to pay for his crimes.

"spyro you stand accused of the murder of sparx the dragonfly, three royal guard members, and four moles. How to you plead?" asked cyril

"I plead… I plead guilty to all of it." Said spyro.

"according to law you have been sentenced to hang." Said cyril "will you go willingly?"

Spyro stepped up to the noose, a mole slid the noose over spyro's head. The noose felt heavy on spyro but he knew what he was doing was right, he could feel evil spyro clawing his way out but spyro knew it would be too late. A smile found its way to his face as the floor under spyro fell.

Cynder heard the crowd before she saw them, she landed on a rooftop overlooking the square. She looked down and saw that spyro was stepping up to the gallows. "shit!" thought cynder as she jumped down towards the square. As she flew towards the square she saw a mole put the noose on spyro. She spat poison at the rope above spyro right as the floor below dropped. The poison melt away the rope before it could go taught. She landed on the square and used all her fear power she could to disorient all the guardians and guards. Cynder picked spyro up from the pit he was in and held him in her arms.

"come on spyro let's get out of here!" said cynder

"cynder?" mumbled spyro "no cynder what have you done."

"I saved your ass now let's go!" repeated cynder

"I can't go! there is something I didn't tell you about." Explained spyro. "I have a dark evil part of..

"you mean dark spyro?" said cynder "I have known about him for days you talk in your sleep.''

"then you know I can't go with you; he will take over." Said spyro "just go and live a good life.''

"spyro without you there is no such thing as a good life." Said cynder "I would rather just die here with you."

"cynder please just get out of here!" yelled spyro

"spyro without you I have nothing I love….

Cynder suddenly stopped talking, spyro looked up and saw that cynder had the end of a tail sticking through her chest.

"cy cynder?" said spyro

"I love you." Finished cynder before terrador ripped his tail out of her. Cynder fell to the floor she watched as spyro rose into the air and turned black as the world faded the last thing she saw was dark spyro laughing.

"well I sure am glad cynder showed up." Said the evil spyro "now allow me to introduce myself."

"get him!" yelled volteer. Several guards ran towards dark spyro. spyro yawned before breathing dark energy all over them incinerating them. He turned to terrador.

"I do appreciate what you did to cynder, that little stunt is what released me." Explained dark spyro "that is why im going to grant you the pleasure of serving under me."

"we won't serve under you." Spat volteer

"well then I guess I will just have to kill you." Sighed dark spyro before he breathed more dark energy at volteer. Volteer jumped out of the way but spyro quickly turned and looked at him

"you know what I think this would be more fitting you being a lightning dragon." Said spyro as he shot dark lightning at volteer it rocked over his body, he screamed as it electrocuted his whole being. Volteer fell to the floor smoldering from the lightning.

"now does anyone else want to try?" asked spyro as he looked at the crowd. "that's what I thought."

"what are you going to do to us?" asked a mole with fear in his voice.

"well my little mole there is a certain prophecy I plan on fulfilling." Said dark spyro "and I don't think anyone can stop me."

Cynder woke up on a cold dark floor, in all directions all she could see was black. She got up and walked around as she did she noticed a light in the distance. She was drawn to it, she knew this was where she needed to go. As she neared the light she heard something in the darkness, she turned and saw ignitus.

"hello cynder." Said ignitus as he emerged from the shadows "we have much to talk about."

"ignitus am I dead?" asked cynder

"in the literal sense yes but in the spiritual sense no." explained ignitus "you see when a dragon dies his or her soul is set free sent up above to join our ancestors and watch over us, but I'm afraid your soul is at an impasse."

"what do you mean?" asked cynder

"cynder you're not done." Said ignitus "it appears that you are the other half of the prophecy."

"no I won't kill spyro." Said cynder "I love him too much."

"I'm afraid young spyro is gone." Said ignitus with a sigh "some time has passed since your demise and spyro has been destroyed."

"no I don't believe you." Said cynder "spyro can control his dark self I know he can!"

"let me show you what dark spyro has done." Said ignitus

Cynder closed her eyes and she felt ignitus touch her forehead, as he did this images started to flash in cynder's head. They were pictures of spyro taking over dragon city. Images of him ruling over the guardians. As it continued she saw spyro's evil forces amass and burn down villages.

"stop I don't want to see anymore." Pleaded cynder but ignitus showed her one more image, it was a picture of dark spyro breathing dark energy into a crowd of helpless moles. Cynder pulled back with tears running down her eyes. "why would you show me that!"

"because you are the only one who can stop that." Said ignitus "spyro is still in there and only you can bring him out. now I'm going to send you back, but remember months have passed."

"how do you expect me to beat him?" asked cynder

"you will have to gather an army, dark spyro rules, but with an iron fist his people are not loyal just fearful." Said ignitus "go to out skirting tribes and recruit warriors like your friend hunter. Once you have enough just to get to spyro, strike."

As ignitus finished speaking the bright light disappeared and cynder was engulfed in darkness. Cynder woke up and realized she couldn't see anything. "I must be in a coffin." Thought cynder before she fazed through the wood and dirt with her shadow ability. She was in a small graveyard she looked and saw that sparx was buried nearby. She never thought she would miss the young dragonfly but now she felt truly alone.

"alright I have to get out of here." Said cynder as she jumped into the night. Cynder knew her first step to taking down dark spyro and freeing the one she loved would be finding hunter. She flew out of dragon city and towards hunter's old village hoping they might know where he went to. She landed at the gates of the cheetah village, but the village did not look good. Many houses were burnt and cynder did not see nearly as many cheetahs as the last time she was here. She walked to the center of town before an old cheetah approached her.

"ah you must be the rulers tax collector you're a day early but we made our quota.' Said the old cheetah

"what? Im not a tax collector." Said cynder "what happened here where is everyone?"

''you mean you're not part of spyro's forces I thought for sure because of your dark color." Said the cheetah

"no im not part of his forces, where are all the cheetahs?" asked cynder again.

"all the strong men were taken to be part of his forces I don't know how but he put a spell over them and took them all." Explained the cheetah "now it is just me and the wives and children, but that was months ago."

"do you know where hunter is?" asked cynder

"hunter is the only cheetah left here." Said the old cheetah "he saw what happened and came back once everyone was gone, now he spends all day trying to do the jobs of a whole cheetah tribe!"

"where is he, I need to speak to him." Said cynder

''right this way he is in this hut because we can't have him out and about during the middle of the day, to many of spyro's forces." Said the cheetah as he walked towards a hut. Cynder opened the door to the hut and walked in, she looked around and didn't see anything. Before she could walk farther in something dashed behind her and put a knife to her throat.

"whoa there hunter it's me cynder!" yelled cynder

Hunter took the knife away from her throat and slid it into his sheath. "hello cynder, been awhile."

''hunter what happened?" asked cynder

"how do you not know what have you been in a hole this whole time?" asked hunter

"yes I have." Said cynder this peaked hunter's curiosity

"ok go on." Said hunter

"spyro was set for execution and I tried to save him." Said cynder

"yeah I heard about that, but that was months ago." Said hunter "why does it matter?"

"terrador he…. He stabbed me through the chest, he killed me." Said cynder

"what the hell are you talking about?" said hunter

"terrador stabbed me and the evil part of spyro broke free, it took over." Said cynder

"how are you alive?" asked hunter

"I really don't know I was walking towards this light, but I was stopped by ignitus. "explained cynder "he said I had unfinished business involving the prophecy."

"but how are you back." Asked hunter

"like I said I don't know time passes differently where I was." Said cynder "I talked to ignitus and then woke up in a coffin.''

"what did ignitus say?" asked hunter

"he said to find you and try amass a small rebellion." Said cynder

"I don't know." Said hunter as he poured a glass of wine "spyro's new powers can take control of people, he took everyone from this village and many others."

"that's ok, we can get anyone that is left." Said cynder "if we can free the will of all the other soldiers they will turn on him and it will be everyone versus spyro."

"you haven't seen the things he can do." Said hunter with a quiver "his dark energy attacks just incinerate everything."

"I know, but spyro is somewhere in there I just need to get him out." Said cynder

"cynder im spyro's friend to, but dark spyro must die and if that means spyro too than….." said hunter before drifting off.

"I understand what must happen and I know what dark spyro has done, ignitus showed me images of spyro destroying everything." Said cynder

"alright take a seat we have a lot more to talk about." Said hunter as he sat down and downed his drink.

"please im so sorry I didn't mean anything by it." Said a mole that was on his knees in front of dark spyro

Dark spyro had grown much bigger and matured into an adult dragon, much like what happened to cynder. He looked down at the mole his eyes burning a dark black.

"I don't know normally when moles roll their eyes they mean something by it." Said spyro

"I swear I didn't roll my eyes." Said the mole

''oh so now you think im a liar?" said spyro "man get a load of this guy."

"do you want me to gut him sir?" asked a guard

"no no he may be right, im not a monster let's just arrest him." Said spyro "lock him up."

"no please." Said the mole before guards dragged him away

"now terrador what were you saying?" asked spyro

"what I was saying before that happened was the economy is fucked and it can't take much more of this." Said terrador, one of his wings were missing and he seemed completely defeated.

"well im sure you will figure that out." Said spyro as he smiled in terrador's direction

"of course my lord." Said terrador before turning and leaving.

"alright fellas lets head back to my palace." Said spyro "I need more power."

"but spyro you have already consumed so many green gems." Said cyril "many dragons are dying because of this lack in energy."

"so fucking what cyril?" said spyro "if im going to rule the world im going to need as much power as possible, I can't shoot out this much dark Aether without lots of power."

"ok im just concerned the dragons may try and attack." Said cyril

"there is no dragon left that can stop me." Said spyro "the only dragon that could've was cynder and terrador took care of that for me."

Spyro goes and consumes loads of green gems increasing his power more and more, but in doing so he tires himself so he lays down and falls asleep. In his dream the role of dark spyro and normal spyro are swapped and now evil spyro is free while spyro is trapped.

"hello their old pal." Said dark spyro as he approached spyro who was laying on the ground. "what your not going to say hello?"  
"sta stay away from me." Said spyro in a weak voice

"you know you have been a thorn in my side since the beginning and soon you will be completely gone, totally corrupted." Said dark spyro

"no I won't let you have full control you won't reach your full power." Said spyro

"well you're not going to stop me." Said dark spyro as he kicked the limp spyro in the chest "you can barely talk."

"you will never be able to fully destroy me!" said spyro

"don't worry buddy just give me some time and you will be completely consumed." Said dark spyro before he woke from his dream.

Cynder and hunter spent days going from town to town trying to recruit any able bodied mole, dragon, or cheetah they could. All they had for there troubles was a young mole named blink who knew a bit to much about dynamite, a cheetah named trux who was a bit of an alcoholic, and an old dragoness named ceira.

''alright ladies and gentlemen you are the first group to join the resistance!" said hunter to their small group "as you all know spyro's forces took everyone they thought would be useful, but they made the grave mistake of leaving you all."

"listen we need more people like you all to join our little force." Explained cynder "go from town to town and try to recruit people like us, but be careful if any of spyro's forces find out we are all dead."

"um even if there was a hundred just like us, we still wouldn't win against his army." Said blink

"we don't need to win, you all just need to buy enough time for me to get to spyro." Explained cynder "spyro is using similar abilities to my fear element. I think I will be able to free the will of everyone, once they are free they will join us."

"are you sure you will be able to free them; do you really think you could save my brother." Said blink with hope in his voice

"yes I will be able to, once free everyone needs to retreat while I try to fight spyro." Said cynder

"we can help you." Said hunter

"I like the idea of retreat." Said trux "I don't want to be obliterated."

"trux is right hunter, spyro's Aether will destroy everything." Said cynder "don't worry I have a plan."

"what's your plan how do you think you have a chance." Asked hunter

"malafor used dark Aether on me and corrupted me, but it also made me very powerful." Said cynder "if I can repeat that process but not lose my mind than I will be able to fight spyro."

"how do you plan on doing this?" asked hunter

"im going to try and find the ape that did all those awful things to me, he was malafors main sorcerer. He should still be at malafors lair, I will head there and try to find him."

"what about us." Asked ceira

"you all need to continue to get more people to join our rebellion." Said cynder "and hunter you need to come up with a plan to get us into dragon city."

"ok." Said hunter "what do we do if you don't come back?"

"yeah you are heading to an ape fortress." Said blink

"don't worry I will come back." Said cynder "I may be gone for a while but I will return."

Razgul hated being stuck on guard duty, it was such a waste of time. With malafor gone and the apes not serving him there was no reason to worry. And from what Razgul had heard a new even eviler purple dragon took over dragon city.

"why are we even out here topaz?" asked Razgul

"I don't know but I do know that it is fucking freezing." Said topaz "this place is colder than Dante's freezer!"

"I didn't know you were stationed at Dante's freezer?" said Razgul

"well I was till that other purple dragon blew it up." Said topaz "once it was gone I got transferred."

Topaz turned and looked along the other side of the wall leaving his back to Razgul. "Razgul where were you stationed before here?"

"I was under malafor himself, but once we betrayed him and he killed most of my legion I got moved here." Said Razgul

"damn how was it serving under a fucking dragon?" said topaz when Razgul didn't respond topaz turned around and saw that Razgul was gone. "Razgul where the hell did you go?"

Before he could look for him topaz felt the ground under him get hot, he looked down and saw that acid was corroding it away. "oh shit!" was all topaz could say before he fell through the hole to the ground far below. With them both taken care of cynder emerged from the shadows.

"stupid apes." Thought cynder as she walked into the giant castle. She snuck into a big room and saw several apes around a table. Many of them were the giant leader apes, cynder knew she couldn't take them all. She quickly turned into shadow and listened to what the apes were saying.

"as you all know this meeting has been called in response to the evil purple dragon taking dragon city." Said the lead ape

"if that is true than he will have enough forces to completely obliterate us." Said an ape

"from what I have heard he could obliterate us by himself." Said a third ape

"Gaul do you have any kind of magic that could stop him." Asked the leader

"maybe but I don't have a dragon to use it on, if cynder was here I could muster something but she is probably dead." Said Gaul

"that must be the ape that made me that monster." Thought cynder as anger welled up. Cynder waited for the apes to finish their meeting, once they were done she followed callus to his laboratory. She waited until callus started to work at his desk before she fazed out of the shadows.

"hello cynder." Said Gaul without turning around. Cynder was shocked to find out Gaul knew she was there.

"how did you know I was there and how did you escape your rock prison?" asked cynder

"im the ape that gave you the ability to faze through shadow did you really think I wouldn't see you in the war room, as for my prison the apes just reversed the effects with artificial magic. Now what do you want?" asked Gaul

"I need you to do what you did to me so long ago, make me evil." Said cynder

"now why would you want that, last time I had heard of you you killed malafor and saved the world." Said Gaul "what's the sudden evil change of heart."

"that purple dragon you all were talking about is spyro." Said cynder "he has taken over dragon city and many other small settlements. I need all my power to bring him down."

"why would I help you?" asked Gaul

"because if you do I won't kill you." Said cynder "and spyro's rule is expanding soon he will reach here."

"hmm perhaps you are right, but what makes you think I don't want spyro to rule?" asked Gaul "maybe I want to serve him."

"you would serve him but you wouldn't be yourself, spyro has a stronger version of my fear abilities. Everyone that serves him is under his control." Said cynder

"my my what happened to the spyro I knew." Said Gaul "if he turned evil, anyone can."

"are you going to help me or not?" asked cynder

"I will help you but not for you, im only helping you because you avenged thousands of apes that malafor killed." Said Gaul "what exactly do you need?"

"I need all that dark power back." Said cynder

"you know that you will have to go through the same torture to get that power back." Said Gaul "and it will take some time."

"I don't have time; it took me weeks just to get here. is there any way to speed up the process?" asked cynder

''well yes, but it will only be more painful and you might die." Said Gaul "any speed faster than what we did would be experimental."

"that's alright I have endured this pain before." Said cynder "I will have full control over my mind correct?"

"of course, malafor did all the brainwashing I just did the enhancing." Said Gaul with a smile. ''if you are ready we can get to work, you know what to do."

"sadly yes" said cynder as she tapped her choker three times. When she hit it the third time it burst into dark flames, Gaul took a vacuum and sucked all of the dark magic from the choker. When he had it all, he condensed it through a machine and turned it into a small liquid. He held up a vile that contained the stuff.

"damn girl this is enough dark energy to power the machine for days." Said Gaul "im keeping the left overs."

"just take me to the machine." Quivered cynder.

"like I said before we put you through a painful experience but not a dangerous one, at the rate you need it done your chances are not high." Said Gaul

Cynder walked onto a platform she knew all to well, memories came flooding back. When Gaul first used the machine on her she was just a little dragon. The time Gaul was mad at her and tortured her with it, or the time he passed out drunk and cynder endured more than she should have. But the worst time of all was the last time, the time that turned her into a horrid monster. She knew this had to be done but she dreaded the outcome anyway.

"hit the switch." Said cynder "turn it all the way up."

"can do sweetheart." Said Gaul as he turned on the massive machine. Cynder could see the dark energy coursing through the monstrosity. She watched as it wriggled its way towards the exit that was pointed at her. She felt the wave of darkness hit her like a waterfall. She was shocked by the pain, it was much worse than anything she had felt before.

"t t turn it off it's too much!" yelled cynder

"no can do sweetheart, oh and you remember how I said I wouldn't have control of your mind? I lied!" said Gaul as he turned the machine up even more.

Cynder could feel her being slowly disappear, so she focused on her life. She wouldn't let anyone take over her mind again. She willed the darkness back allowing it into her heart but not her mind. She felt herself grow in size, just like before. Her claws got longer, her teeth got sharper, her whole body tripled in size. As her legs and neck grew longer she felt the dark power course through her veins, but she still had control. Gaul started to worry that cynder wouldn't submit so he turned the machine up to full power, whether it killed her or not did not matter at this point. Cynder fell under the immense pressure, but she got back up she knew she had to survive to save the world, to save spyro. The machine slowly buzzed until it stopped completely out of juice.  
"what how could this be no one can withstand that much pure dark energy!" shouted Gaul as cynder walked towards him "how are you not dead?"

''I don't know but boy do I feel great." Said cynder with a dark smile "now what was it you were saying? Something about controlling my mind?"

"uh about that." Said Gaul before he jumped to his desk and hit a button. An alarm rang through the halls.

"perfect now I get to kill more of you apes." Said cynder before she dashed over to Gaul and held him against a wall "this is for all the dragon eggs you smashed." Cynder stabbed Gaul through the chest, she felt blood run down her arm. she loved the sensation the blood left she took her other paw and dabbed her finger in the blood. Cynder licked the blood off her finger as she shoved her paw deeper into Gaul. He let out a gasp before falling silent and slumping to the floor dead. Cynder knew that she had to get out of there, she didn't have time to fight all the apes. Just as she was leaving several apes burst through the door.

"intruder." Shouted an ape "get her."

"that's cynder." Stuttered another ape

"so what attack." Yelled the ape's leader.

"do you all really want to die, I'm your true ruler!" said cynder before she used her fear abilities to make all the weak minded apes run in terror. As for the rest, she finished them out quick with poison. Cynder walked up to a window, she realized that she was too big to fit through the window. "ha I forgot." Chuckled cynder as she fazed into shadows. She appeared on the other side of the wall and saw that tons of apes were arming giant crossbows and catapults.

"I warned them." Thought cynder as she flew down and breathed dark Aether all over the defenses. Cynder laughed with joy as scores of apes were disintegrated instantly. She flew away from malafor's old palace laughing as it burned down behind her. She flew much faster now that she had matured do to the dark magic. She smiled because she was happy to have all her old strength back. She loved killing all those apes, she enjoyed watching them burn. As she flew back towards dragon city she felt nothing but pure happiness.

Blink ducked behind a dumpster, he looked up and saw that several of spyro's guards were searching the village.

''we are looking for a young mole." Said one of the guards. "we got a tip that he may be here."

"no one new has shown up since you guys took over." Said a mole "why are you looking for him."

''we got a tip from a neighboring village." Said a corrupted cheetah "we were told he was trying to start a rebellion."

''why would he come here." Said the old mole "look at us, we have nothing left. There is no way we can be part of a rebellion, ever since spyro we have barley been able to stay alive."

"yeah I guess you're right, none of you could take me let alone spyro." Said the evil cheetah "come on let's keep looking."

"oh but before we go." Said a corrupted dragon before he slapped the old mole back into the wall. Once that was done the three guards laughed and walked out of the town. Once they were gone blink ran over to the old mole.

"are you alright." Said blink as he slid down next to the mole. "those bastards."

"I'm ok." Said the mole as he got up "you better take these bastards down."

"that's what I'm trying to do." Said blink "I can't believe someone ratted me out."

"yes that is quite a surprise, but it doesn't matter now. It would best if you head back to your head courters, take the people you have but no more, you can't risk it again." Said the old mole

"alright I guess it is time to head back soon the sun will be up." Said blink

"bring my son back ok?" said the old mole "try your best to keep him safe."

"I will try and once spyro is defeated everyone will be free." Said blink as several moles came from their houses. Blink looked around and saw that many moles were willing to give up their life to free their friends. It made blink very happy to lead them all back their secret cave. Blink lead the moles through the dark forest and into the cave, once inside he leads them past a makeshift barracks and straight to hunter.

"ah blink I see your recruiting run was a success!" examined hunter "welcome my dear friends soon we will have spyro on his knees."

"hunter I need to talk to you." Said blink

"very well will you all give me and blink the room, there is food at the barracks if you are hungry." Said hunter

The moles all left and hunter closed the tarp covering the entrence so no one else would walk in. "what is it blink." Asked hunter

"well another month has gone by and no sign of cynder, I fear the worst has happened." Said blink

"don't speak like that, cynder will return it is a long jury to malafor's palace." Said hunter "and I'm sure there have been many hardships for her."

"that's not all, a group of guards were looking for me at the last village I hit." Explained blink "someone ratted on me and now the guards will be looking."

"that is ok we have enough forces here, we need to train them and wait for cynder." Said hunter "from now on we will only go to the villages that supply us food and weapons, and we will focus on training the forces we have."

"alright I just hope cynder shows up soon." Said blink

Cynder flew through the valley of Aavlar, she looked down to the many villages far below. Many of them were burning. Cynder felt sorry for all the poor moles and cheetahs being destroyed by spyro she could feel her sadistic side coming out, she pushed it down deep maintaining control.

"I don't know how long I can control this darkness I have to hurry." Thought cynder as she flew towards hunter's village. She landed at the gates but no one was left to open them. "oh yeah" thought cynder as she jumped over the gates knowing no one would open them. She landed on the other side and saw that several moles were cowering in fear of cynder

"not another monster." Said a young cheetah

''please don't kill us." Shouted an old cheetah

"oh god I'm not a monster it's me cynder." Said cynder upon realizing everyone was scared

"cynder?" said the old cheetah "but she was much smaller like a month ago there is no way you're her."

''just take me to hunter." Sighed cynder "he will believe me."

The cheetahs lead cynder to a cave, cynder walks in to find it buzzing with activity. Moles, cheetahs, and dragons alike were training, building, and preparing for a fight. Everyone in the room looked at cynder shocked by her appearance. Hunter walked over to cynder dumbfounded at her new look.

"cynder how did you?" asked hunter

"I went back to the apes palace and found Gaul, the ape that turned me into a monster." Explained cynder "I made him do it again, made him use his dark powers to give me all the evilness and strength I had before malafor."

''how did you survive it?" asked hunter

"it was the most painful experience I have ever endured, speeding up that process caused the dark Aether to spread much quicker than last time." Said cynder "but I needed this dark power if I was going to defeat spyro."

"will you be able to free all the creatures spyro took over." Asked blink as he walked up. He should have been intimidated by cynder but it didn't faze him. "will you free my brother?"

"spyro is strong but he is strong in all the pure elements, I'm stronger in the more exotic elements.'' Said cynder "I will be able to overtake spyro's mind and free everyone. You just have to get me there."

"for the past month we have been recruiting the forces we could." Said hunter "and training them to storm Warfang, we plan on attacking in three stages. Dragons attack by air causing a massive distraction. While the dragons are engaging in the air, the cheetahs will sneak through the city towards spyro's palace, they will get in position and wait for you to strike. The moles will do the same, except they will be getting to the center of spyro's palace though the sewer under the city"

"where am I in this attack?" asked cynder

"you are going to be moving in with the dragons, your size is much too big to fit in the sewers as planned. The attack will happen in the early morning while it is still dark out. If we get this done right by noon everything will be back to normal." Said hunter "once you have spyro at the main palace we will cover you while you free everyone. And once everyone is free we will take down spyro."

"Alright everybody listeu up!" shouted cynder. Everyone was already looking at her but now she had their full attention "I could tell by some of your looks that your scared of me. I'm cynder scourge of the skies, you should be scared. But I am on your side, I have full control over myself this time and I will use my powers to free your friends and take down spyro!"

As she finished her speech everyone that was scared now cheered. Even the young moles cowering in the back were cheering. The old dragons nodded their heads in approval happy to fight alongside cynder.

"I have been alive many years." Said an old dragon "but I'm ready to die to save dragon city and all of its people."

"everyone!" shouted hunter "we have been training for this day! Let's make it count. Now get some sleep for in two days we will be at the doorstep of spyro's lair."

"why is that statue not done?" demanded dark spyro "you have had plenty of time."

"well sir we just don't have enough materials." Said a mole with a hardhat on "and all the workers are starving so they can't work as efficiently."

"excuses excuses, get this statue done by tonight or you're all fucking dead!" yelled spyro as he walked away.

"spyro the people are all broken, you can't just kill them." Said cyril

"I can do what I very well please." Growled spyro "now get me more dark energy!"

"spyro you have tripled in size in just a month." Said nova "your body can't take anymore dark energy; you need to rest."

"spyro how can you rule if your dead?" asked terrador "because that is what will happen if you take more."

"listen up everybody." Said spyro to all the remaining guardians. "im not that pathetic piece of shit you all trained. Im not that failure you all betrayed. Im pure evil and you all are going to get me some more goddamn crystals!"

"yes sir." Said cyril as he turned and left, followed by the other guardians.

"I can't believe you let this happen!" whispered cyril once spyro was out of earshot. "this was the thing we were trying to avoid and you go and make it happen."

"me?" said terrador "all I did was kill cynder, what is the problem with ridding the world of another evil dragon?"

''you couldn't have waited five minutes?" said nova "you knew spyro was turning and you stabbed cynder right in front of him!"

''I could see it in spyro's eyes he was going to leave with cynder." Explained terrador "and if that had happened we would all be dead. We just need to wait for the right moment and strike spyro down in his sleep."

"We have tried remember?" said nova "his possessed forces stay with him at all times, we can't get past them."

"what if we poison the crystals?" suggested cyril

"I don't know remember that mole that poisoned his food?" said terrador "he is still being tortured."

"poor bastard, let's just wait we are all still okay, well almost all of us." Said nova

"volteer deserved better, I can't believe I'm saying this but I miss his banter." Said cyril "I never realized just how much I enjoyed our arguments."

"we will avenge him just not yet." Said terrador

Cynder had a hard time finding a spot to sleep in the cave, she was just too big. She decided to risk sleeping outside under the stars. She thought of spyro and all the times they slept under the stars all those months ago. "I will free you spyro and this time we will escape together." Thought cynder as she fell asleep. She woke up in a strange dark place similar to the one she saw when she died, except there was no bright light. "I must be dreaming" thought cynder as she looked around

"hello!" yelled cynder "ignitus is that you?"

She listened for a response but didn't get one, she thought she could here faint breathing. She followed the breathing through the darkness. She walked till she bumped into something on the ground.

"what the hell" said cynder as she felt through the darkness.

"cy cynder?" asked the thing she bumped

"yeah who are you?" asked cynder as she bent down and tried to make out who was on the ground.

"it's me cynder." Said the shape before he blew out a small little flame lighting up the room.

"spyro!" shouted cynder as she lifted him into her arms. "what happened to you?"

"the darkness took over cynder." Coughed spyro "he is pushing me down into nothing. How are you here I watched you die."

"ignitus resurrected me before I could reach the light, he said I had to finish the prophecy." Said cynder

"your quite big." Said spyro "how did you convert back."

"I needed all my dark powers to fight… well to fight you." Said cynder

"I understand; I can see all the things he does." Whispered spyro "I know he has control over everyone."

"don't you worry" said cynder as tears rolled down her eyes. "I will free you, turn you back to normal and we can be together."

"no." said spyro "you must kill dark spyro, even if it kills me. Promise me you will do what needs to be done."

"spyro I don't know if I can, I love you." Said cynder

"I love you too cynder but that's not me I died long ago." Said spyro "free the people and save the world."

"I don't know if I can" cried cynder "I need you there by my side."

"you can do it." Said spyro "you have to do what must be done."

Spyro started to fade away out of her arms. She held him tight as he disappeared. As he faded away he kissed cynder on the cheek and whispered "goodbye cynder I love you always and forever."

"spyro please." Pleaded cynder through tears as he disappeared "I love you too, and I will free you."

Cynder woke with tears running down her eyes she looked up and saw hunter standing above her.

"are you alright?" asked hunter

"yeah I'm good let's get this done." Said cynder as she stood and wiped the tears away. "is everyone in position?"

"yeah the moles have already left, blink knows the terrain under the city." Said hunter "when you are ready the dragons will follow you. The cheetahs have already left I stayed behind to explain everything, I will catch up to them once you have all left."

"thank you hunter." Said cynder "ignitus was right in choosing you to lead this attack."

Hunter was covered in armor and had a bow slung over his shoulder. In his arms he had a sack filled with something.

"don't forget this cynder." Said hunter as he opened the sack and dumped its contents on the ground. "I'm not the leader you are. Now let's put some armor on."

Cynder took the armor from hunter and slid the stuff on. She put the helmet on last, as it slid over her head she remembered spyro and his armor.

"alright!" yelled cynder "let's fly."

She hugged hunter and jumped into the air. All the dragons followed while hunter ran into the forest after his cheetah brothers. Cynder led the dragons towards the city, they were nervous and afraid. But cynder knew they would hold fast, to free their friends.

"alright we are coming up on the city." Yelled cynder "we have to create a big distraction if we are going to allow the moles and cheetahs to sneak up on the guard. We strike heading straight towards the palace, we don't have enough forces to do anything else. Once we attack, the moles and the cheetahs will take care of the forces while we handle spyro."

Blink always hated the sewers, he hated working there and having to unclog the filth of others. But now he was leading an army through the tight tunnels.

"alright once we get through this tunnel we have to turn right and then we will be under a passage that leads straight to the palace."

"once we get under the palace we have to go along with the plan right?" asked a mole holding a wooden bat.

"yeah we have to get up there and attack his army from behind. But remember his army is moles, cheetahs, and dragons just like us. So don't kill them unless you have to."

"and if cynder can free them we help her take down spyro." Said a mole

"that's the plan now quite down we are nearing our position." Said blink as he stopped under an exit. "there are two other exits just like this one, take a third of the moles and lead them to each exit and wait for the signal."

"ah hunter glad you could catch up to us." Said a cheetah as they ran through the forest towards the city.

"sorry I wanted to see the dragons off." Said hunter as he ran with the other cheetah's. they were all dressed in armor similar to hunters and they had black cloaks on to hide in the darkness. "did you pack the noise maker?"

"yeah of course." Said a cheetah as he reached into a bag "this thing is supposed to signal for the moles?"

"yeah it makes a loud popping sound." Said hunter "we are nearing the city let's get into position."

Hunter and the cheetahs sneak into the city through a crack in the wall caused by malafor's assault. Once inside they sneak through the streets towards the palace. Hunter and the other cheetahs jumped onto rooftops near the palace. Hunter took his bow and placed an arrow it. He sighted two guards near the palace entrance. He looked at a cheetah on a roof near him, and signaled to shoot the guards. Hunter waited for the other cheetah to shoot, the other cheetah took out the left guard and in a split second hunter took out the right. "im sorry my friend." Thought hunter as he shot the mole guard." I know you were just under mind control but your death will save thousands." Hunter looked into the sky and waited to see the dragons flying in the air. "it's all up to you cynder."

"try not to kill anyone." Yelled cynder as she reached the wall of dragon city, they had been spotted and the wall was littered with guards and several dragons were coming towards them "don't forget they are under mind control they don't know what they are doing. Head straight for the palace ignore the guards on the wall"

Cynder used the most powerful gush of wind she had ever used, she blew all the dragons in the sky down into the moat below. Then she blew all of the guards on the wall into the ground. She lead the dragons deeper into the city to towards the palace. She looked at all the rooftops through the morning light she spotted several cheetahs on the rooftops. "good they are in position." Thought cynder "now just wait until we spot spyro. Cynder flew down to the front doors of the palace she saw a recently finished statue of dark spyro. She used her poisonous breath to corrode the statue into nothing. She turned and saw that all the dragons were locked in combat fighting spyro's forces. They were doing a good job but they were all old dragons and they couldn't keep that up.

"spyro!" cynder yelled his name so loud that it scared her "get out here and fight me.''

The gates to the palace slowly opened and several guards came out along with the guardians and dark spyro.

"terrador, this better be a fucking ghost." Said dark spyro when he saw cynder

"cynder!" said terrador "how are you alive, I stabbed you, we buried you!"

"I don't know sometimes when you want revenge bad enough…" said cynder

"I'm not going to lie." Said dark spyro as he sized cynder up "you look a lot better than I remember, a lot eviler."

"I resorted back to my evil ways so I would have enough power to fight you." Growled cynder

''why fight me?" asked dark spyro "why not join me."

In that instant dark spyro's eyes became spyro's and cynder truly felt like it was him.

"spyro? Is that you." Asked cynder

"yes it is me I have had control all along.'' Said spyro "this is the prophecy but we don't have to fight, join me and we can rule the world together!"

Cynder thought about it, spyro and her could rule the world. The evilness in her crept out, but she pushed it down. She thought about spyro, he would never do these awful things. She knew that dark spyro was trying to manipulate her.

"shut up." Yelled cynder "you're not spyro!"

"hmm damn shame." Said spyro as he returned to his evil self "you are smoking hot though."

Cynder focused on spyro's brain, with her fear powers she entered his mind. Everything went out of focus and turned black.

"listen blink." Said a mole, loud popping sounds were going off ''that's the signal!"

"alright let's go." Said blink as he climbed the ladder into the plaza. He looked around and saw dragons in fierce combat. He saw cheetahs on the rooftops shooting arrows down.

"hope they are going for leg shots." Thought blink before he saw an evil mole charge at him. Blink jumped out of the way and used his bat to knock the mole unconscious. "sorry." Said blink as the mole hit the floor.

"come on blink." Yelled a mole ''we have to make it to the palace gates!"

Blink lead the moles through the chaos to the gates, where he saw cynder and spyro talking.

"alright when she enters his mind we have to defend her." Said blink "all of spyro's forces are going to be attacking us so stay tight."

Cynder yelled something and collapsed on the ground; evil spyro did the same.

"alright boys lets do this." Yelled blink as he ran to cynder's side "gosh I hope you wake up."  
several cheetahs jumped from their perches and joined the moles. They fought back spyro's forces. Blink didn't think they would be able to do it but here they were actually beating back the elite. Blink looked to his left, then his right. Everyone was holding, he looked to his right again and he saw that a dragon was about to kill a mole! Not just any mole his brother!  
''wait!" yelled blink as he ran towards his brother. He barely made it in time to push his brother out of the way. The dragon was surprised to see blink do this.

"he is the enemy young mole." Said the dragon

"yeah but he is also my brother!" yelled blink as he finished saying that blink's brother raised his sword and brought it across blink's arm. Blink yelled in pain, as his brother jumped on top of him and plunged his sword into his arm.

"wait." Pleaded blink "can't you see that it's me."

Just as the mole was going to kill blink there was a huge bang and everyone was thrown back. When blink opened his eyes he saw that the evil aura around his brother was gone.

"ba badger?" stuttered blink

"yeah it's me I'm so sorry! I would never." Said badger as he held blink in his arms "I'm going to kill that fucking purple dragon!"

"what the hell did you do?" asked spyro as he looked at all the darkness.

"I entered your mind." Said cynder "and now im going to free everyone."

Cynder quickly charged spyro and forced him onto his knees. He screamed as cynder's fear covered him entirely.

"go on give me your mind." Said cynder

"no get away from me." Shouted spyro as he pushed cynder off of him "my mind is stronger than yours."

Spyro stood and charged towards cynder. Cynder barley had time to jump out of the way, she turned and used all her will power to force spyro back to his knees. She put both her hands on his head and focused as hard as she could. Cynder could feel him breaking but it wouldn't be enough. Suddenly she felt someone else put their hands on dark spyro, she looked up and saw a very pale dying spyro.

"spyro no you are too weak let me handle this." Shouted cynder

"you can't do this part alone cynder, but you will have to finish this alone." Said spyro as he smiled at her "now that you have freed everyone kill me, it's the only way."

Dark spyro let out a roar as the darkness filled with light. Cynder woke on the battlefield surrounded by her allies. near her was a dazed dark spyro. Cynder jumped to her feet and spyro did the same.

"you're going to suffer for that." Snarled spyro "I'm going to rip you to pieces."

"well I hope you plan on doing that by yourself." Said cynder as she looked around.

Dark spyro looked and saw that everyone was free of his mind control. They all surrounded him with revenge in their eyes.

"what, bad joke?" Taunted spyro "I can still kill every one of you mother fuckers!"

Spyro started to breath pure dark Aether at the crowds but cynder used her abilities to make a shadow wall block the Aether.

"let's fight." Said cynder "just you and me."

''cynder we can all fight him that was the plan" yelled blink he had a huge gash and blood running down his shoulder but he was still willing to finish this.

Cynder looked around at the carnage, the forces she had been attacking were now with her or to hurt to help her. She saw moles, cheetahs, and dragons alike dead or hurt. No one made it through this unfazed.

"no." said cynder "spyro just me and you."

"just me and your sweetie pie." Said spyro with a smirk.

Cynder breathed in and out she felt the stone on her paws and the metal of her helmet. She looked at spyro, he was still black and blue, his eyes a pure purple. She knew what needed to be done, but she didn't know if she could do it. Somewhere in that thing was the one she loved, and if there was any hope of him coming back she had to try.

"you going to just sit there all day?" taunted spyro "come on you can have the first shot."

Cynder lunged forward going for spyro's neck, he dodged with ease.

"damn the bitch goes straight for the neck." Said spyro

Cynder snarled and shot poison straight at spyro's face. He blocked the shot with his wings.

"what you were going to ruin my pretty face." Said spyro as he shot dark electricity at cynder

she fazed into shadows and waited till the electricity was gone. Than Cynder lunged forward and used her shadow to knock spyro off his feet. With him disoriented she bit down on his leg and threw him across the arena. He quickly got to his feet but he had a limp as he ran at cynder. He turned into an earth ball and rolled at cynder. She barely had enough time to jump out of the way. She stood up but spyro had recovered quicker he was already at her again this time using more flames. Cynder winced as she used her wings to block the fire. "your wings are strong cynder, but not as strong anymore not after my dear friend silver." Spat spyro. Cynder slowly rose from her defensive stance, spyro was surprised to see she could even move.

''hmm tougher than I thought." Said spyro as cynder growled and charged at him. Spyro jumped into the air and froze cynder in place with a gush of ice. He followed up by slamming down on the ice with his horns. Cynder was knocked back into a wall, she slowly rose.

"I can't let you win even if I die." Said cynder

"you sure as hell can keep trying." Said dark spyro with a smile "you're the first real challenge I've ever faced."

Cynder growled and Then she pushed spyro back with her wind.

"aw I know how much you hate using that." Said spyro as he used his earth abilities to shake the earth. With cynder off her balance he spat dark flames at her, burning her face. "that looks good with your scars."

Cynder growled at spyro as she took her paw away from her face. She spat more poison at him and lunged behind him. Then She stabbed through spyro's arm with her sharp tail.

"ah you fuckin bitch." Snarled spyro as he blew freezing ice at cynder. She recoiled away from the attack catching a bit of the frost on her tail. Cynder winced at the pain but thought nothing of it. She used her fear to confuse spyro's mind. With him slowed she followed up with a shadow strike plunging herself in the earth and jumping out in front of spyro hitting him in the face. Spyro was knocked to the floor and before he could get up cynder was on top of him with her tail to his throat.

"spyro are you in there?" asked cynder "please spyro I don't want to do this."

"cy cynder?" said dark spyro "cynder please."

Cynder lowered her tail and spyro used this advantage to stab cynder in the side with his tail. He shoved his tail up into cynder, she felt the blade pierce her. She spat out blood and fell to the floor.

"no!" yelled hunter as he shot several arrows at spyro, but they bounced off. Dark spyro used earth to knock everyone back.

"pay close attention everyone." Said dark spyro as he raised his tail "this is how you kill a hero.''

"I'm sorry spyro." Muttered cynder "I failed you."

Dark spyro brought his tail down, but it didn't connect with cynder's throat.

"what the hell." Said dark spyro before he lurched forward. A light started to shine from the dark in spyro's eyes but it was a pure light. The darkness faded from spyro and dark spyro lost control.

"cynder!" yelled spyro "kill me I won't have control for long." He fell next to her and looked her in the eyes. "it's me cynder, but you have to do it."

Cynder understood, she could see the darkness start to form on spyro.

"I love you spyro." Said cynder as tears ran down her cheeks. "I will see you soon."

''I love you too." Said spyro as he kissed cynder "now guide this broken soul home."

Cynder took her finger and ran it down spyro's cheek. When she reached spyro's throat she slit it. He smiled at her as she did this, for he knew he would finally be free of his evil self.

"goodbye spyro." Said cynder as spyro closed his eyes. She cried into his arms knowing he was gone. "I'm so sorry."

Hunter walked over and bent down and looked at the two of them. He observed cynder's wound. There was too much blood cynder wasn't going to make it.

"cynder" said hunter as he put his paw on her shoulder "your wound, you're not going to make it if we don't go now."

"no I'm not leaving spyro." Said cynder before she pulled hunter close and whispered in his ear. "just let me die, I can't go on."

Hunter pulled back and looked at cynder, he was sorry for what she and spyro were put through, and tears ran down his eyes as he walked away.

Cynder felt herself dying, she knew it wouldn't be long. She looked at all the moles, cheetahs, and dragons around her. Everyone had sadness in their eyes, cynder chuckled at that thought.  
"they used to hate me." Thought cynder "now I'm their hero." She also saw hatred in their eyes, hatred for spyro. She couldn't let the people think spyro was a monster, he was the only reason she had defeated dark spyro.

"honor him!" yelled cynder as she wobbly stood up. "this dragon in front of you is not the dragon you know. This is the true spyro! He took control during our fight, I would not have been able to defeat dark spyro if not for him. He is the true hero!" cynder stumbled forward onto the ground she coughed up more blood. "dark spyro is gone, the dragon before you deserves praise! He saved the world twice! in my last act I beg of you, don't let his life go to waste." Cynder laid her head down on spyro's shoulder, she let out one last breath and closed her eyes.

"cynder?" asked blink

"she's gone blink." Said hunter as everyone bowed their heads in sorrow.

"she used to be the scourge of the skies." Said an old dragon "now she is the savior of us all."

"what do we do now hunter?'' asked blink.

"we do what cynder wanted, we honor her and spyro." Said hunter. As he looked at the sky, the sun was rising and a new dawn was beginning.

Cynder woke up at the bottom of a small hill, she looked up and saw spyro sitting at the top of the hill.

"spyro!" yelled cynder as she ran up the hill. She looked at spyro, he had a warm smile on his face. He was still looked older but all the darkness was gone. Cynder realized she was also fully grown.

"it's a good look." Said spyro as he noticed cynder's wonder at their appearance. "why don't you take a seat and watch the sunset with me."

"spyro where are we?" asked cynder "last thing I remember you… i…. we….

"died?" finished spyro "yeah that really happened."

"so we are dead?" asked cynder

"that is one way to look at it." Said spyro "our chapter has ended, and a new one has begun."

Cynder looked into the sunset, she had never felt such true happiness.

"spyro what do we do now." Asked cynder

"now you relax." Said someone from behind. Spyro and cynder turned and saw ignitus behind them.

"come my friends." Said ignitus as he held out his hand "it is time for your well-earned piece."

Spyro and cynder followed ignitus down the hill and through a beautiful valley. Other dragons were everywhere.

"ignitus are these the dragon ancestors?" asked spyro

"yes these are the dragons that have been watching over you." Explained ignitus "and now you will join them. When I became the chronicle I did not realize that you would be joining me. Soon you will be watching over the new purple dragons. but purple dragons are only born every millennium so you have a little time to rest and relax."

Ignitus stopped in front of a beautiful pasture, it was full of animals and water. Spyro and cynder looked at each other and smiled

"will this be adequate?" asked ignitus

"it could be malafor's prison and I would be happy, as long as spyro was with me." Said cynder

"it's perfect ignitus." Said spyro "must you leave?"

"I'm afraid so." Said ignitus "I have another couple thousand years to go."

Ignitus hugged spyro and cynder before he left. Spyro and cynder walked into the valley, cynder looked at spyro and knew that everything would be alright.


End file.
